Polos Opuestos
by Rosemariee
Summary: Bella, una mujer divorciada de 30 años. Responsable, ocupada de su trabajo y su hogar. Edward Cullen, chico de 19 años, rebelde, prepotente y altanero. ¿Podrá Bella volver a creer en el amor? ¿Podrá Edward él chico popular para todas las chicas, enamorarse?
1. Prologo

Bella, una mujer divorciada de 30 años, una de las mujeres mas existosas de todo el país, autora de la novela de amor para adolescentes ''Amor de verano ''. _**Responsable, ocupada de su trabajo y su hogar.**_

Edward Cullen, chico de 19 años, _**rebelde, prepotente y altanero.**_  
Pero muy guapo, le gusta tener a distintas chicas cada día en su cama, aveces hasta dos.

¿Podrá Bella volver a creer en el amor?

¿Podrá Edward él chico popular para todas las chicas, enamorarse?


	2. Capítulo 1

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohibe la reproducción sin mi concentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo 1

**BellaPov**

Me encontraba en el escritorio de mi pequeña habitación, buscando inspiración en el paisaje que se podía apreciar desde mi balcón. Me encontraba escribiendo la segunda parte de mi novela, que había sido bastante exitosa, tanto para adolescentes y adultos. Pero claro, la mayoría de mis fans, por no decir todos, eran chicas, que buscaban ese amor perfecto que les diera ilusión, al igual que yo.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 30 años, recien cumplidos, soy divorciada hace 3 años, mi ex esposo Mike me engañó con su secretaría Jessica, aunque no lo amaba, me dolió mucho su traición, algo que jamás le perdonaría.

Me paso viajando por el mundo, promocionando mi libro y buscando la inspiración que tanto necesito. Ahora mismo me encuentro en Londres, en undía me iría a mi lugar natal, Forks, a visitar a mis padres y mis amigos que aun conservaba allí, Jasper, Alice Rosalie y Emmet. Por lo que supe, Emmet ya tiene un hijo junco con Rosalie, adolescente , que segun Alice, había salido tan pervertido y morboso como su padre. Alice se había casado con su novio de la adolescencia Jasper, pero aun no consevían hijos.

Tenía tantas ganas de volverlos a ver, ellos eran los únicos amigos que me quedaban, y los único que había cosechado en lo que llevaba de existencía,pues nunca fuí buena para cosechar amistades. Como tampoco jamás había sido buena en el amor.

Cuando empezé con Mike creía que él era el amor de mi vida. La persona perfecta para pasar conmigo el resto de mi existencía, pero claro, como casi siempre toda mi vida, había cometido un error, pues después que nos casamos, me dí de cuenta que no lo amaba. Que solo era miedo a la soledad. Estar con él ya era monotonía, lastima.

El hecho de que me engañara con su secretaria había sido lo mejor que había pasado. Pues ya nisiquiera toleraba su presencia, ya odiaba hasta su más minimo movimiento. Ahora me sentía distinta, libre, con paz, aunque no feliz, claro. Aun seguía en busca de esa alma gemela perfecta que tanto describí en mi libro, ese ser con todas las cualidades que siempre he buscado.

Ese hombre que me complemente perfectamente y que sea como mi otra mitad. Aunque sabía que no era fácil de encontrar, aun en mi vivíaesa esperanza. Al pensar en ese hombre perfecto, mi cuerpo ya se había calentado completamente, así que opté por usar el mejor ayudante en este caso, como yo lo llamaba, '' mi amiguito en el baño ''. El único que podía resolverme, pues, hacía ya muchisimo tiempo que mi cuerpo no sentía caricias, hacía ya mucho tiempo que mi cuerpo pedía a gritos un hombre que saciara mi sed. Pero obviamente no me iba a acostar con cualquier hombre que viera por la calle no, el acto coital se debe ofrecer a quien se ama, o a quien se quiere.

O al menos, eso pienso yo.

Luego de darme una mano con mi problema decidí empezar a empacar las pocas cosas que me había llevado a Londres, pues mañana partiría a Forks y allí me quedaría un largo tiempo, claro, si es que encontraba la inspiración necesaría. Pues mi trabajo no era nada fácil aveces tardaba horas y horas en solo escribir una linea de mi historia, o aveces pasaba rato pensando y nada coherente salía de mi cabeza, esos eran los momentos más frustrantes.

Terminé de empacar todo, y pedí una pizza para cenar, pues no tenía ganas de cocinar, ni de pedir nada en el hotel donde me encontraba, pues la comida era pesima, sin mencionar el servicio.

Creo que me estoy poniendo amargada con los años - pensé.

Mientras esperaba la pizza me fuí a dar una ducha con agua caliente, amaba sentir las gotas recorrer mi piel, me daba relajación y paz. Ese era el mejor momento del día, podía pasarme todo el día duchandome y masturbandome, eso era lo más que me gustaba. Salí de allí y me puse algo comodo, pues sé que pasaría horas frente el ordenador tratando de escribir algunas lineas para mi siguiente novela, ya llevaba bastante de esta, pero llevaba días que la isnpiración no llegaba y solo podía escribir lineas sin sentido alguno.

No sé cuantas horas estuve allí, había logrado avanzar considerablemente, me sentía satisfecha de mi trabajo, así que decidí irme a dormir, pues mañana, o mejor dicho dentro de unas horas tendría que partir, y no iba a ser un día muy tranquilo que digamos. Llegué hasta mi cama y saqué las cobijas y entré en ellas, apagué una pequeña lampara que se encontraba a mi lado izquierdo de la cama y coloqué mi cabeza en aquella fría almohada, y rápidamente,como por arte de mágia quedé profundamente dormida...

* * *

Te regalo mi imaginación, me regalas un review? :)


	3. Capítulo 2

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohibe la reproducción sin mi concentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo 1

**BellaPov**

Estabamos ya desendiendo en el aeropuerto, hace unos minutos el piloto nos había avisado que abrocharamos nuestros cinturones, pues ya habíamos llegado a Forks.

Ya me encontraba en Forks, por fin, habían sido bastantes horas de camino, pensé que jamás llegaría, aunque la verdad, la mayor parte del tiempo me la pase leyendo mi libro favorito _11 minutos de Paulo Coelho_, ese fué el libro que me inspiró para yo empezar a escribir, el libro que me impulsó a ser la autora que soy hoy.

He tenido la gran dicha de conocer a este maravilloso novelista, lo conocí en una de mis giras que dí a sur América. Fué unas de las experiencias más maravillosas de mi vida. Pude conversar unos minutos con él, y la verdad fueron suficientes para darme cuenta que él es uno de los seres más transparentes e interesantes que he conocido.

Bajé por las escaleras de aquel avión, aún recuerdo la primera vez que entré en uno, estaba tan asustada. Gracias a mi buen amigo Emmet, que me había dicho de varios incidentes que pasaron en un avión y el día antes me había puesto una película que trataba sobre una serpiente en un avión. Pero, ya lo había superado, pues _sin presumir_, ya había viajado tanto que ya estaba acostumbrada.

Pasé por el lado de la polea donde pasan las maletas, miré y miré hasta que localicé la mía, era una normal negra, pero sabía que era la mía ya que al frente de esta tenía mis iniciales grabadas en un tono plateado IS. La tomé y salí a dar mis documentos, un guardia me atendió muy amablemente, era bastante guapo y tenía un indentificardor en su pecho que decía _''James''_.

Me preguntó que si era la escritora famosa a lo que yo le contesté con mis mejillas ruborisadas. Estuvimos un largo tiempo charlando, ya que por suerte no había nadie esperando su turno. Me había dado su número de celular, para que lo llamara tan pronto como yo consiguiera uno, por el cambi de país, mi antiguo celular lo había dejado allá, en Londres.

Ya con todo listo salí de allí y pasé por la sala de espera, ya que mis padres se habían ofrecido a buscarme, pues me quedaría en su casa hasta que yo consiguiera un lugar que me gustara. Mi mirada paso por toda la pequeña sala, hasta llegar a una esquina, donde pude ver, a un señor alto, palido, de cabellos negros y bigote, rápido supe que era mi padre, Charlie.

A su lado estaba una bella dama, de cabellos castaños, tenía una hermosa sonrisa, y tenía su mano levantada girando su muñeca -en modo de saludo- era mi madre, Renne.

Estaban igual que como los había visto hace algunos años, al parecer, nisiquiera la vejez pasaba por este pequeño y casi desierto pueblo.

Me acerqué a ellos y dejé mi maleta en el suelo para poder saludarlos como se debía, con un fuerte abrazo. Primero me dirigí a mi padre, con él siempre hab a tenido una preferencia, con él siempre había podido hablar libremente, aunque era bastante celoso, eso sí.

- Hija, porfin estas aquí , me alegra tanto verte - dijo alejandose un poco de mí para terminar con el abrazo. Le contesté con una gran sonrisa. La verdad es que me alegraba verlos. Y mucho.

Luego me dirigí a mi madre, quien aún ten a esa gran sonrisa en sus labios, ella fué la que más sufrió cuando por primera vez me marché de casa, pero la más que se alegró por el gran éxito que tomó mi libro. Estuvimos unos minutos abrazadas hasta que ella empezó a sollozar.

- Me alegra tanto tenerte aquí hija, no sabes cuanto te hemos extrañado - dijo mi madre apartandose de mí.

Luego de esa calida bienvenida, decidimos que era hora de partir a casa, pues yo ya estaba agotada, y tenía muchas ganas de darme un ducha y luego dormir. No tardamos mucho en llegar a casa, con la velocidad que llevaba mi padre, en unos 30 minutos estuvimos allí, que por lo general, era 1 hora de camino.

Mi padre estacionó la patrulla, sí, me habían buscado en ella , al parecer mi padre la amaba, ni en sus días libres dejaba de usarla. La casa no había cambiado mucho, solo podía notar algo diferente, un pequeño jardin afuera de esta, tenía varias flores, algunas ya marchitas, no creo que el clima de Forks ayudara mucho para su crecimiento y desarollo.

Mis padres ya habían entrado primero, mi padre llevaba mi maleta, se lo agradecí grandemente, ya no tenía fuerzas ni para llevarla. Cuando entré todo estaba oscuro, y silencioso, cerré la puerta y pude oir que muchas voces gritaban...

- _SORPRESAAAA! _

* * *

_Lamento lo corto de los capítulos, pero son pasados de fb aquí & si los trato de hacer más largos se perdería toda la magia.  
Trataré de actualizar más seguido para no hacerlos sufrir demasiado.  
_  
**Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?**


	4. Capítulo 3

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción sin mi consentimiento.

_Este capítulo contiene un poco de lemmon, leer bajo su responsabilidad._

¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo 3

EdwardPov

- Oh si Edward, sigue - imploraba Jane, jadeando y gimiendo de placer.

Nos encontrábamos haciendo la posición que más me gusta, y la cual más disfruto. Ella estaba encima de mí cabalgándome, yo tenía mis manos en sus caderas, ayudándola a moverse de arriba a bajo.

Luego de unos minutos terminamos el acto, yo estaba bastante satisfecho, así que me negué a su propuesta de hacerlo otra vez. Me paré de la cama y busqué mi ropa por toda la habitación. Esta mujer me había tirado la ropa por todas partes - gruñí en mis adentros recordando el acto anterior.

Luego de vestirme salí del departamento sin decir nada, no acostumbro a involucrarme más de lo debido, pues mis relación con las chicas solo consistía de una noche de sexo, y si me gustaba mucho, más de una noche. Pero solo eso, sexo sin compromiso.

Sal rápidamente de allí, pues le había prometido a mis padres acompañarlos a una reunión con sus amigos. Ya que, llegaba una vieja amiga de ellos a la ciudad, y querían presentármela. No me agradaba la idea, pero no tenía otra opción, si es que quería mantener mi volvo que me habían regalado por mi cumpleaños número 18.

Me fui hasta mi casa, bueno, la casa de mis padres, por lo que pude escuchar mi madre andaba peleando con mi padre por lo que se iba a poner, yo los ignoré y me fui hasta mi habitación a darme una ducha. Luego de unos veinte minutos sal con una toalla al rededor de mi cintura, busqué en mi armario y tomé unos jeans_ (estoy utilizando palabras en ingles, las cuales pienso que todos conocemos y se nos hace más fácil entender)_, una camisa y mis converse.

Me vestí y traté de peinar mi cabello. Me puse mi pulsera que jamás me la quitaba, fu un regalo de la tía Alice, hace ya unos años. Luego de eso estaba ya completamente listo, sal de mi habitación y fui a la cocina por algo de jugo, me senté en la sala a esperar que mis padres bajaran, mientras me puse a ver la WWE_ (un programa de luchas)_.

Luego de unos minutos mis padres bajaron, Rose llevaba un vestido color naranja, iba muy bien con su piel, se ve a hermosa, aunque la verdad se veía hermosa con todo lo que llevara puesto. Mi padre, llevaba unos jeans, y una camisa color verde, siento que cada vez que lo veo se ve más musculoso y fortachón.

Ciertamente yo había salido a mi padre,él era un hombre muy morboso, casi todos los días lo escuchaba teniendo sexo con mi madre,  
ellos parecían conejos en pleno apogeo. Y el siempre tenía chistes sobre el sexo, quizás por eso yo salí así, tan calenturiento.

Nos fuimos en el jeep de mi padre, según ellos la casa de su amiga estaba lejos. Seguramente la mujer era una obesa, con espejuelos y bigote. De tan solo imaginármela mi erección de siempre cesaba. Para matar el tiempo empezé a escribirles mensajes a todas mis conquistas.  
Quería programar mis noches para la siguiente semana.

_Jessica, Sábado._  
_Lauren, domingo._  
_Jane, lunes, pues ella era la que más me dejaba satisfecho._  
_Angela, martes._  
_Carmen, miércoles._  
_Tanya, jueves._  
_Irina, viernes._

Ya tenía mis noches resueltas y mi calenturas también. Me encantaba amanecer en la cama de una chica diferente cada día. Jamás he sabido lo que es enamorarse, o amar a una persona, pienso que eso no existe, que solo son tonterías, pues la verdadera diversión y la verdadera felicidad, esta en el sexo.

Mi querida madre me sacó de mis pensamientos lujuriosos, diciéndome que ya habíamos llegado a la casa, _Swag, Saw_, no recuerdo el apellido. Ni siquiera le presté atención a sus palabras. Bajé del Jeep y seguí a mis padres, era una casa, bastante bonita, era totalmente blanca, tenía un jardín afuera, que se podía vería leguas que el clima no ayudaba a las flores.

Entramos a la casa y allí ya estaban mis tíos Alice y Jasper, a los cuales saludé con un abrazo, mir a mis alrededores y todo estaba decorado, seguro mi peque a tía duende había hecho todo esto. Me senté en un sofá al lado de una pequeña mesa llena de retratos, miré y uno en especial me llamó la atención era de una chica, cabellos castaños, pálida, era completamente hermosa.

_Me gustaría tenerla unas cuantas noches en mi cama_

Escuché la puerta abrirse, y unos hombres de la misma edad de mis abuelos Carlisle y Esme aparecieron con una maleta negra, todos se posicionaron frente a la puerta y apagaron las luces, sin embargo, yo me quedé sentado. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que aquella chica entrara, la chica de la foto... Todos gritaron sorpresa, y las luces prendieron.

_Haría todo lo posible para que esa mujer estuviera debajo de mí, gimiendo mi nombre y pidiendo por más._

* * *

_Sé lo coto que son mis capítulos, pero estos capítulos son escritos con mucho esmero y esfuerzo.  
Si los alargo más se perdería toda la mágia. (Puesto que ya estan subidos a fb)_

_Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?_

**_Rose'_**


	5. Capítulo 4

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo #4

_**BellaPov**_

Allí se encontraban Emmet, Rosalie, Alice & Jasper, todos mirandome y sonriendo.

Hacia ya muchísimo tiempo que no los veía, años. Pero al aparecer a ellos los años no parecían afectarle en lo absoluto.

Estaban iguales o más guapos que antes. Estaba tan emocionada que todo mi cansacio y mis ganas de dormir se marcharon muy lejos.

El estar con mis amigos nuevamente me hacía recordar cosas muy buenas del pasado, cuando estabamos en el instituto y toda era felicidad. Cuando andabamos de fiesta en fiesta, disfrutando al máximos nuestra juventud.

Aún estaba sorprendida y embobada viendo toda la decoración de la casa, había un gran cartel colgando del techo que decía ''Bienvenida Bella'' y muchos globos de colores por todas partes.

Miré a mi alrededor y pude ver que la casa seguía exactamente igual que cuando me fuí.

Cuadros y fotos en las paredes, muebles simulando cuero de color beige, un comedor para 4 personas y en la mesa, se podían apreciar varios aperitivos. Y una gran escalera que daba hacía el piso de arriba, me pregunto como estará mi antigua habitación.

¿Será que sigue igual?

Una chillona voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, segundo después tenía a un duendecillo abrazándome, Alice. Sin pensarlo le correspondí el abrazo.

- Te hemos extrañado tanto Bells - dijo aún abrazandome.

- Yo los he extrañado horrores, no saben la falta que me hicieron los chites de Emmet y tu obsesión por las compras - ante mi comentario todos rieron, solo Emmet y Alice me miraban con el ceño fruncido.

Luego de unos segundos más de estar abrazada con Alice, sentí unas grandes manos rodear mi cuerpo, Emmet.

- Bellita, ya extrañabamos tu falta de humor - dijo riendo, a lo que yo contesté alejandome y golpeandole un hombro, que claramente ese golpe fué como cosquilla para él. Luego de eso, me abrazaron y saludaron Rosalie y Jasper, esos gemelos rubios tan hermosos, con piel y cuerpos perfectos.

Mis amigos tenían un gran gusto, eso era obvio.

- Bella, te presento a nuestro hijo - dijo Rosalie miré para todos lados pero no pude ver nada - Edward levantate - susurró Rose.

Un chico se paró de uno de los asientos de la sala, que estaba tapado por el gran y gigantesco cuerpo de Emmet, de cabellos color bronce, piel pálida, ojos esmeraldas, cuerpo atlético y una bella sonrisa torcida.

Se acercó a mi y me estrechó la mano.

- Edward Cullen Hale, para servirle señorita - al su mano tener contacto con la mía sentí miles de corrientes por todo mi cuerpo, pero era diferente a esas sensaciones que tanto describí en mi novela.

Era algo más candente, más sexual. Tenía la misma mirada pervertida de Emmet, esos ojos que quieren desnudarte de tan solo mirarte. Esa idea me excitó demasiado.

- Bella Swan, mucho gusto niño - dije soltándome de su agarre, el era de esos típicos niños estirados, que se creía mucho más que los demás, seguramente se había acostado con medio instituto incluyendo profesoras. No me sorprendería que ese chico tuviera sida o alguna otra enfermedad de esas.

Ya veo porque me decían eso de que había salido igual que su padre.

En su rostro se podían apreciar muchas cosas, como también su mirada.

Pero había algo en el que me llamaba la atención. Quizás sus ojos color esmeralda.

Después de unas 2 horas de estar platicando amenamente con los chicos y mis padres. Ellos decidieron marcharse para dejarme descasar.

Edward no me miró ni habló en esas dos horas, solo estaba pegado a su celular y por lo que veía mandaba mensajes.

Me despedí de los chicos y ellos se marcharon, prometidos ir a cenar al día siguiente, era una buenisima idea, pues quería ver si algo había cambiado en este pueblo, sí por fin había algo interesante en él.

Ayudé a mi madre a recoger las cosas, a fregar los platos y los vasos.

Luego de eso subí las escaleras de madera con una pequeña alfrombra a lo lago en el centro. Subí a mi habitación y la observé detenidamente, estaba justamente como la dejé, pero limpia, claro.

Mi madre se había ocupado personalmente de que todo estuviera siempre impecable. Allí estaba mi cama en el centro de la habitación, fotos pegadas a la pared, un pequeño escritorio al lado de la ventada.

Me acerqué allí y pude ver todo el paisaje, bueno, todos los arboles de Forks, completamente verdes, era algo hermoso que seguramente me daría muchísima inspiración, mucho más que Londres, eso es claro.

Busqué mi pijama en mi maleta que mi padre subió hace un rato, la encontré y me fui a dar una ducha, una larga y relajante.

Mi pijama consistía de una pantalon corto, a medio muslo para ser exacta y una camisa de tirantes color blanca.

Estuve bastante tiempo en la ducha pensando y buscando ideas en mi mente, hasta que por fin mi cuerpo se había desestresado. Me puse mi pijama y peiné mi cabello.

Bajé a la cocina a buscar un poco de café, me iba a sentar a escribir y necesitaba estar despierta y bien concentrada.

Llegué a mi cuerpo y me senté en mi escritorio , prendí la laptop y comencé a escribir, muchas lineas con coherencia salieron, eso era algo bueno.

Pero tenía una distracción en mi mente unos ojos color verde que me hacían fantasear, eran los ojos del hijo de mi mejor amigo, Edward.

Ese chico era realmente atractivo, y tenía unos ojos muy penetrantes, jamás había fantaseado y pensado en alguien de la manera en la que había pensado en el, pero ciertamente me gustaría estar enredada entre las sabanas de su cama y gritar su nombre.

* * *

Sé que siempre digo esto, pero enserio, lamento la tardanza.  
Espero pronto actualizar de nuevo. (pronto los capítulos serán más largos)  
Espero les hata gustado, si es así, dejen sus reviews.

Les regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalan un review?

Besos. Rossie.


	6. Capítulo 5

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo #5

_**EdwardPov.**_

Me levanté por culpa de unos rayos de sol que entraron por mi ventana, ayer entré tan ocupado que se me olvidó cerrar hasta la ventana. Miré a mi lado y ví a Irina cubierta solo con unas de mis sabanas blancas de seda. Habíamos tenido una noche increíble, tuvimos sexo repetidas veces, bastantes posiciones y múltiples orgasmos.

Pero había algo que no salía de mi cabeza, desde el primer momento en que vi aquellos ojos color café mi mente no ha dejado de pensarlos.

La amiga de mis padres era totalmente hermosa, una diosa, su cuerpo perfecto, su cabello marrón hasta la cintura, piel palida como la cal. Quería tenerla en mi casa, poseerla, es como si mi cuerpo estuviera sediento del suyo.

No sería tan fácil el que ella acepte tener sexo frenético conmigo, ella tenía 30 años y yo 19, al parecer ella era una mujer seria, dedicada a lo suyo, pero cuando yo quiero algo lo obtengo, sea cual sea el precio.

Sentí unas manos tocar mi miembro, de arriba a bajo.

_¿Cuando diablos Irina se despertó? _

_¿Acaso estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me di cuenta? _

_¿Acaso esta mujer no se cansaba? _

Dios, pero esa sensación de tener mi miembro en su boca húmeda y estrecha se sentía jodidamente bien. Estaba gimiendo como loco y casi tenía un orgasmo cuando tocaron a mi puerta.

_¡Maldita sea! _

_¿Es que acaso no puedo tener sexo en paz?_

Rápido saqué a Irina de encima de mí, salí de la cama y me puse mi _boxer_ que estaba tirado en el suelo, me miré al espejo y tenía todo mi cabello hecho un lio, más unas ojeras bastante notables, había tenido mucha acción en la noche, así que fue poco lo que dormí.

Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí, allí estaba mi padre parado frente a la puerta con su cara de amargado, los años lo han puesto tan amargado.

_¿Será que mi madre ya no le da buen sexo?_

- Edward ¿qué te he dicho de traer mujeres a la casa? - me dijo y cruzo los brazos - Edward Cullen ¿Qué diablos piensas hacer con tu vida? tienes ya 19 años- aquí vamos de nuevo, esta era la maldita historia de mi vida, mis padres diciendome que tenía que hacer algo productivo que el sexo era bueno pero tampoco tenía que estar lastimando a las mujeres y _bla bla._

- Papá ya se lo que me diras, y sabes muy bien que estoy esperando que me contesten para ir a la universidad a estudiar música - dije también con los brazos cruzados.

- Muy bien Edward, pero saca a la chica esa de aquí ya, antes de que tu madre se levante y que sea la ultima vez que traes una chica a la casa - ya para ese momento me estaba gritando.

Mierda tendré que pagar hoteles o simplemente hacerlo en mi auto. Después de varios minutos discutiendo con mi padre, entré a mi habitación y allí estaba Irina, todavía desnuda mirando.

_¿Acaso esta chica es sorda? ¿Acaso no oyó la discusión con mi padre?_

- Irina porfavor vistete y sal de aquí, no quiero más problemas con mi familia - dije colocándome mi camisa que estaba en el piso.

Ella me miro confundida y enojada, se paró, cogió su ropa del suelo y se empezó a vestir.

- Eddie, mi amor , te amo gracias por esta noche - dijo mirandome,

_¿Ella había dicho te amo?_

_¡por dios no!_

Mi relación con las chicas solo era sexo, sexo y nada más, el amor no se involucraba en esto. Esto tenía que acabar aquí aunque Irina fuera una de las mejores que había tenido en mi cama, tenía que dejarlo aquí, pues yo no quería tener novia, al menos no por ahora, al menos hasta que me enamore realmente.

- Irina sabes muy bien que lo nuestro solo es algo fisico, yo no te amo y ni te amaré, así que por favor, no me busques y no me llames - vi como salian lagrimas de sus ojos, no me gustaba tratarlas así pero ellas bien sabían que no debían enamorarse, muy bien sabían que yo no le pertenezco a nadie.

Terminó de ponerse su ropa sin decir una sola palabra, tomó su bolso que estaba encima de la mesita de noche y se marchó. Luego de oir que un auto se marchaba decidí darme una ducha, busqué ropa limpia en mi armario y me fuí al baño.

Luego de 30 minutos salí ya vestido y peinado, seguramente mi madre ya se había levantado y ya había hecho el desayudo así que salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la cocina. Mis suposiciones eran ciertas mi madre y mi padre ya estaban sentados en la barra comiendo, cuando Rose me vio llegar rápido se paró a servirme el desayudo. Le dí un beso en la mejilla y me senté al lado de mi papá.

- Edward hoy tendremos una cena, vendrán Alice, Jasper y Bella - dijo mi madre, así que Bella vendrá hoy... por nada del mundo me perdería ver esos lindos ojos - así que si vas a salir te quiero aquí temprano - no me lo dijo me lo ordenó.

Pero tampoco pensaba salir hoy, quería quedarme tranquilo leyendo o tocando un poco de piano para practicar, tenía la esperanza que me aceptaran en la universidad de Forks, así podría estudiar y conseguir un trabajo decente.

Terminé de desayunar y me fui a mi cuarto, después de un rato estar pensando que haría decidí entrar a mi _facebook_, ya que hace mucho tiempo no entraba.

Tenía bastantes solicitudes de amistad, acepté algunas, de las chicas que eran más guapas. Algo me impulsó a entrar al perfil de mi padre, entré y vi sus publicaciones una de ellas era de una _Isabella Swan_, ese nombre me llamó la atención entre a su perfil y cuando vi su foto pude ver que era Bella, la mujer con los ojos más hermosos que había visto en toda mi vida.

No se por que me sentía nervioso a pensar en ella, ni que yo fuera un niño virgen sin ninguna experiencia. Me dejé llevar por mis impulsos y la agregué. Si intentaba seducirla y llevarla a mi cama no perdería nada, pero si ganaría y _mucho..._

* * *

Espero pronto actualizar de nuevo. (Pronto los capítulos serán más largos)  
Espero les haya gustado, si es así, dejen sus _**reviews**_.

_Les regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalan un review?_

_Besos. Rossie._


	7. Capítulo 6

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo #6

_**BellaPoV.**_

Unos rayos de sol cegaron mis ojos, me encontraba en mi escritorio, viendo el periódico con una taza de café en la mano.

Me iba a quedar en _Forks_ un largo tiempo, ya lo había decidido, pues, quería pasar más tiempo con mi familia y amigos. También quería quedarme solo en un lugar, a ver si por fin terminaba mi novela.

Así que me encontraba buscando un apartamento en el periódico, la casa de mis padres no me molestaba, pero, me gustaba tener mi propia privacidad, como tampoco quería quitarle la de ellos. Siempre había sido una persona independiente y eso no iba a cambiar.

Tampoco sabía cuando tiempo me iba a quedar, entonces más fácil era alquilar un apartamento e mudarme allí. Mis padres aún no sabían de mí decisión, seguramente pondrían el grito en el cielo, ellos siempre habían sido, como decirlo... sobre-protectores. Cuando fue mi primer viaje, casi lloraron cuando me iba.

Y el hecho de que este en el pueblo y me vaya a otro lugar, no les iba a gustar. Pero ellos tienen que entender que ya no soy una niña, ahora soy una mujer, una mujer de 30 años de edad, sola, solterona. Y al parecer así se quedaría mi estado civil por muchísimo tiempo.

Seguí buscando, un anuncio en especial me llamó la atención, apartamento un cuarto, baño, sala, comedor y cocina, cerca del departamento de policía, paisaje, pinos. Ese era perfecto, solo quedaba llamar y ver si aún no lo habían alquilado y ver si me gustaba. Tomé el teléfono de la casa y marqué. Unos minutos después había terminado mi llamada.

Para mi suerte, aún estaba sin alquilar, así que quedé con el señor en 1 hora en la estación de policía, y él me llevaría hasta el lugar.

Así que me dispuse a buscar algo de ropa en mi maleta que aún no había desempacado, opté por unos vaqueros y una camisa normal, nunca había sido fan de la moda. Nunca me había gustado vestir igual a todas las chicas.

Tomé la ropa y me dirigí al baño. Mi hora del día favorita, la ducha. Luego de darme un buen baño y lavar mi cabello salí de allí, me puse mi ropa, peiné mi cabello, lo puse en un moño.

Salí a mi habitación, busqué mi bolso y me bajé a la primera planta, le iba a pedir a mi padre que me llevara hasta allí, ya que su turno empezaría pronto.

De camino a la comisaria hablé con mi padre y le dije mis planes. Poco me dijo, pero sabía que tenía su apoyo, como siempre. El siempre me había comprendido, mucho más que mi madre. Es cierto eso que dicen, que las niñas son de papá, pues, yo siempre recurría a él cuando necesitaba ayuda.

Cuando llegué ya estaba el señor o mejor dicho, hombre de mediana edad, yo supe porque me dijo cual era su auto. Me acerqué y lo saludé al principio el me miró confundido pero luego de explicarle salimos para allá.

El chico se presentó como _Jacob_, era muy guapo, por lo que pude apreciar el tiene unos 30 a 35 años, moreno, pelo negro, músculos marcados. Llegamos allí y el apartamento era justo lo que estaba buscando, aparte el precio de alquiler es bastante bueno.

No lo pensé dos veces y acepté la oferta. Me dijo que en unos días me llamaría para firmar el contrato. No sé cómo explicarlo pero el me miraba bastante extraño, como si quisiera comerme con la mirada, yo no pude evitar sonrojarme todo el rato, ante esas miradas que me hacía.

Luego de eso me invitó un café y yo acepté gustosamente, ese chico tenía algo que me atraía, quizás su voz, quizás su cuerpo, no lo sé. Pero parecía un chico con el que se puede arriesgar todo.

Me inspiró confianza desde que lo vi, y eso es algo que no inspira todo el mundo.

Nos fuimos en su auto, muy hermoso por cierto era un _honda civic lx_. Llegamos a una cafetería que estaba bastante cerca de donde habíamos partido.

Como todo un caballero me abrió la puerta, no pude hacer otra cosa más que sonreír, pues como siempre, mis mejillas me habían traicionado de la peor manera, sonrojándose.

Ya en el lugar llegó una mesera para atendernos, yo pedí un café y un pedazo de pastel de chocolate, mientras el pidió algo de desayunar, pues según me contó, no le había dado tiempo.

Cuando la mesera nos trajo nuestras órdenes no pude evitar observarla con el seño fruncido, pues estaba coqueteándole muy libremente frente a mis narices y no era el hecho de que me molestara que lo hiciera, solo que yo podía ser su novia y la chica no tenía respeto alguno.

Aunque la verdad es una chica ignorante aún, yo le pondría unos 18 años. Pero cuando lo miré a él cambió mi parecer, él no estaba siguiéndole el juego, el estaba muy atento a mí, a lo que yo miraba y hacía.

Estuvimos hablando amenamente por bastante tiempo, el era una persona muy agradable. Se podía tener una conversación coherente e interesante.

El insistió el llevarme y yo no puse peros, pues no tenía quien me llevara a mi casa. Aparcó en frente y me despedí, cuando le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla, él tomo mi rostro y me dio un beso en mis labios, al principio me resistí, pero se sentía tan bien, tan cálido.

Continuamos el beso, el pidió acceso para posar su lengua en el interior de mi cavidad bucal, sin pensarlo se lo di y luego de unos segundos nos separamos.

- Bella yo.. lo siento - dijo apartándose de mí, su mirada parecía confundida, pero podía ver el deseo, la pasión que emanaban..

* * *

Lamento con todo mi corazón la tardanza de estos capítulos, pero he tenido muchos problemas y todas las actualizaciones aquí se han retrasado, no prometeré más que voy a actualizar lo más pronto posible por si no lo cumplo. Pero trataré de hacer lo más que esté a mi alcance.  
Perdonen lo corto de este capítulo, pero como había explicado, estos capítulos fueron hechos para _facebook_ en mis comienzos y para ese entonces yo no escribía demasiado, pero muy pronto vienen los largos.

Gracias por el apoyo que me dan aunque no sea constante en las actualizaciones, les quiero dejar mi página de _twitter_ por si quieren preguntarme sobre actualizaciones de mis _fics_ o simplemente seguirme. Así que se los dejaré como enlace directo en la la página principal (Mi perfil).

Espero les haya gustado, si es así no olvides dejar un _review_, me hacen feliz :)

_Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?_

**Besos, Rossie.**


	8. Capítulo 7

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo #7

_**BellaPov.**_

Aún en el asiento del copiloto me encontraba mirando al vacío, me sentía confundida, pues, no soy de esas chicas que se besan a las horas de haber conocido a una persona.

Pero tampoco puedo negar que ese beso me gustó, mucho más de lo que debería.

El se había disculpado conmigo, la verdad es que el es un hombre muy caballeroso y en las horas de haberlo conoció, me inspiró una confianza que personas en años no logran.

- No te preocupes Jacob - suspiré - tienes mi número, me puedes llamar cuando quieras - me acerqué a él y luego besé su mejilla.

Me separé y me miró a los ojos con una bella sonrisa, abrí la puerta del auto y salí hacía mi casa.

Tan pronto entré me encontré con mi madre en la sala viendo televisión. Era un buen momento para hablar con ella sobre mis decisiones, y eso fue lo que exactamente hice.

Dejé mi bolso encima de la mesa de la sala y me senté a su lado.

Empecé a contarle mi decisión y porque la tomé. Al principio se negó rotundamente a lo que había decidido, ella era terca, a ella me parecía en eso. Pero luego de largos minutos y largas explicaciones, entendió, me comprendió y me apoyó.

Estuvimos hablando un largo rato, hasta que me dijo que era hora de hacer la comida, la ayudé en lo que pude y luego comimos la dos tranquilas viendo televisión.

Me fui hasta mi habitación a ver si podía adelantar algo de la novela, a ver si mi imaginación estaba presente el día de hoy.

Me quité la ropa y me puse algo cómodo para andar por casa. Estuve un rato mirando mi computadora, no había escrito ni una sola línea, ni una sola palabra.

Estuve un rato más allí, pensando que podía escribir, pensando cual podía ser la siguiente oración de aquel capítulo. Ya mis ideas estaban agotadas, pues, como que ya se me había olvidado tal sentimiento.

Hace mucho tiempo ya que no siento el cariño de un hombre, hace mucho que no siento una caricia, un alago. Pero tenía un presentimiento en mi corazón, algo que me decía que pronto sentiría mariposas en el estomago, amor en mi entorno y caricias en mi cuerpo.

Por lo que pude conocer de Jacob, es un hombre humilde, pero de sentimientos extraordinarios, un cuerpo súper apetecible y labios.. bueno, labios que me encantaría volver a probar.

Un sonido muy familiar me sacó de mis pensamientos, segundos después dejó de sonar. Seguí en mi nube llamada Jacob hasta que sentí que alguien abría la puerta de mi habitación, mi madre.

Me dijo que tomara el telefono, pues tenía llamada, de mi mejor amiga, Alice. Seguramente me llamaba para confirmar mi asistencia en la cena de esta noche en la casa de Rosalie y Emmet, pues, aún no había confirmano, había dicho que lo iba a pensar. Salí de la silla de mi escritorio y me dirigí a mi mesita de noche, allí se encontraba el teléfono.

La saludé y le dije que sí iría a la cena de esta noche, que no se preocupara por lo que iba a ponerme, pues ya tenía más o menos pensado que sería. Me preguntó que había hecho en el día y no pude evitar contarle lo que me había pasado con Jacob, ella es mi mejor amiga y entre ella y yo, jamás han habido secretos.

- Bella eso es maravilloso - suspiré, sabía lo que pensaba ella, siempre había querido que yo saliera, que buscara ''el verdadero amor'' - tengo una idea, invita a Jacob a la cena, para conocerlo y darle el visto bueno - ya veo que es muy mala idea contarle las cosas a mi mejor amiga.

- Alice, lo acabo de conocer, por favor - dije antes de dar un suspiro, sabía muy bien que pelear contra Alice era perder el tiempo, pues ella siempre ganaba, aunque yo hiciera todo lo posible.

- Bella no seas tonta, creo que es la mejor manera para que lo conozcas mejor – quizás Alice tiene razón, bueno, ella siempre había tenido la razón. Algo que no puede saber, claro, porque luego se le suben los humos a la cabeza.

- Está bien, lo llamaré, nos vemos en la noche - dije y luego colgué, sabía muy bien que ahora debe estar dando saltitos por toda su casa.

Suspiré con resignación, me paré de la cama y caminé hasta el escritorio donde se encontraba en periódico que había usado en la mañana. Hay encontraría en número telefónico de Jacob.

Marqué su número y segundos después contestó una voz muy masculina, la reconocí y rápido lo saludé.

- Te llamaba a ver si querías acompañarme a una cena con mis amigos, pero claro, su tú quieres - dije un poco nerviosa, a pesar de mis años, aún seguía teniendo nervios cuando hablaba con un hombre, eso es algo que aún no he podido superar.

- Me encantaría y más si paso tiempo contigo - no pude evitar sonrojarme, él era un chico demasiado dulce, y claramente estaba muy emocionada por verlo de nuevo.

* * *

Gracias por el apoyo que me dan aunque no sea constante en las actualizaciones, les quiero dejar mi página de _twitter_ por si quieren preguntarme sobre actualizaciones de mis _fics_ o simplemente seguirme. Así que se los dejaré como enlace directo en la la página principal (Mi perfil).

Espero les haya gustado, si es así no olvides dejar un _review_, me hacen feliz :)

_Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?_

**Besos, Rossie.**


	9. Capítulo 8

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo #8

_**BellaPov.**_

Insistió en venirme a buscar para que llegáramos juntos a la casa de mis amigos, luego de mucho rato debatiendo, ganó la discusión, así quedamos en que vendría a buscarme a las 7:00 tenía solo dos horas para estar completamente lista.

Tenía que escoger un atuendo adecuado, pues sabía que Alice quería que me viera radiante, además, quería verme bien para Jacob e impresionarlo.

Dejé el teléfono, busqué donde se encontraban mis maletas y las coloqué sobre mi cama, en alguna de ellas tenía que haber algo apropiado para ponerme.

Saqué toda la ropa que estaba en ellas, rebusqué un largo rato hasta que encontré algo que para mí estaba perfecto para la ocasión.

Escogí un vestido rosado, amarrado al cuello, sexy, pero apropiado para una cena con mis amigos.

Cogí unos tacones negros, que gracias a cielo me había traído y me quedaban perfectos con el vestido.

Dejé mi atuendo encima de la cama y recogí de nuevo mis maletas, acomodaría todo cuando vuelva de la cena, pero ahora mi tiempo era escaso.

Tomé un conjunto de ropa blanca y caminé hasta el baño. Me quité la ropa que tenía puesta y entré a la ducha.

Unos minutos después salí completamente relajada y sin nervios, una buena ducha con agua tibia calmada todo en mí.

Coloqué mi ropa interior, mi vestido y me dispuse a maquillarme un poco, un toque de maquillaje para darle un poco de vida a mi piel pálida y tapar un poco mis ojeras.

Peiné mi cabello sencillo, me lo dejé todo para atrás, era una manera distinta de peinarme y verme un poco más... joven.

Luego de terminar todo eso, tomé mi bolso y bajé para el primer piso.

Ya solo faltaban cinco minutos para que Jacob llegara y no lo quería hacer esperar. Como tampoco quería que mi madre me hiciera un interrogatorio.

Al llegar a la sala allí se encontraba mi madre con un gran tazón de helado, me miró y sonrió.

Luego me empezó a preguntar, típico en ella, pero gracias al cielo una campana me salvo la vida, literalmente, claro.

Me despedí de mi madre con un beso en la mejilla y luego salí, pude ver a Jacob esperándome afuera de su auto, se veía…

_¿Cómo decirlo?_

_Jodidamente sexy._

Tenía puesto una camisa color blanca, una chaqueta de cuero negra, unos jeans negros y unos zapatos del mismo color.

Se veía malditamente caliente con esa chaqueta, esta noche será una muy excitante.

Caminé hasta él, que tenía la mirada perdida en mi vestido, o bueno, en mi cuerpo.

Me acerqué a su cuerpo y le di un beso en la mejilla, que claramente duró más de lo debido.

Pero antes de dejar su mejilla, sus cálidos brazos rodearon mi cuerpo.

Al sentir sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo, sentí algo difícil de explicar.

Me sentí protegida, me sentí como en casa.

La verdad es que no que no quería apartarme de allí, se sentía muy bien, nunca en mi vida, ni siquiera con Mike, había sentido algo tan intenso con tan solo un abrazo.

No me quiero ni imaginar como sería sentir sus brazos en otra parte...

Bella, deja de tener pensamientos pervertidos con un chico que apenas conoces - me regaño esa pequeña voz en mi interior, que prácticamente tenía más poder que yo misma, mi conciencia.

Luego de halagos por parte de los dos decidimos entrar al auto, porque ya casi era la hora que me había dicho Alice para llegar a la casa de Emm y Rose.

Entre pláticas muy amenas y risas agradables llegamos a nuestro destino.

Allí estaban el Jeep de Emmet, un volvo plateado y el auto de Jasper y Alice.

Jacob me abrió la puerta del copiloto, me agarró la mano y caminamos hacia la puerta principal de la casa. No me quiero ni imaginar el grito en el cielo que podrán los chicos cuando me vean de la mano de Jacob.

Toqué la puerta y le di una ligera sonrisa a Jacob, aún estábamos agarrados de la mano, y se sentía bien, nada de incomodidades, ni sonrojos, era como si lo conociera de hace muchisimo tiempo y eso la verdad, me agradaba.

Unos segundos después vi que alguien abría la puerta, pensé que era Alice, pero, me equivoqué apareció el chiquillo engreído hijo de Emmet.

Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro cuando abrió, que se esfumó completamente al ver a Jacob, bajó su mirada y vio nuestras manos entrelazadas, me miró confundido, y con sus manos nos señaló que pasáramos, todo sin decir nada, y obvio yo tampoco articulé ninguna palabra.

A pesar de que desde el primer momento en que lo vi me había caído pésimo, tenía algo que me atraía.

Pero de eso no puede pasar una simple atracción, puesto que yo, jamás estaría con un chico 12 años menor que yo, jamás.

Llegamos a la sala y allí estaban los chicos, todos me miraron confusos, al igual que Edward, pero luego me dieron una gran sonrisa.

Rogaba que Emmet no se pusiera tonto y no me hiciera pasar una vergüenza frente a Jake, esperen.

_¿Desde cuando empecé a llamarlo así?_

Ok , eso no importa, lo importante era que mis amigos tuvieran una buena impresión de Jacob.

- Chicos, este es Jacob, mi nuevo amigo, Jacob, ellos son mis mejores amigos de toda la vida - dije presentándolos con una sonrisa en mi rostro y un leve sonrojo. Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que Alice se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a Jacob.

* * *

Quería aquí contestar una pregunta que me hicieron hace un tiempo por medio de un review, Rosalie tuvo a Edward a la edad de 17 años & actualmente tiene 36 años. Tanto ella como Emmet son mayores que Alice, Jasper & Bella, pero su amistad logró nacer gracias a sus respectivos hermanos.

Gracias por el apoyo que me dan aunque no sea constante en las actualizaciones, les quiero dejar mi página de _twitter_ por si quieren preguntarme sobre actualizaciones de mis _fics_ o simplemente seguirme. Así que se los dejaré como enlace directo en la la página principal (Mi perfil).

Espero les haya gustado, si es así no olvides dejar un _review_, me hacen feliz :)

_Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?_

**Besos, Rossie.**


	10. Capítulo 9

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo #9

_**BellaPov.**_

Alice le dijo a Jacob que le daba el permiso y consentimiento para salir conmigo, ella sabía cómo era una persona con tan solo mirarla.

Y vio en sus ojos sinceridad y compromiso, algo que, obvio a Alice le agradó.

Luego de esa escena espiritista de Alice, los chicos se presentaron, por lo que pude notar a todos les cayó bien Jake, el único que ni se inmutó en moverse de su lugar fue Edward, tenía cara de pocos amigos, seguramente estaba obligado a estar allí.

- Jacob, este es mi hijo Edward, es un poco... tímido – dijo Emmet al ver que su hijo no reaccionaba y no decía ninguna palabra, solo me veía con ojos de oído, pero ¿ Por qué?

La verdad es que no entiendo porque Edward me odia tanto, y porque me miraba de esa manera.

Preferí ignorar y disfrutar con mis amigos.

- Mucho gusto Edward - dijo Jacob muy amablemente, el solo contestó moviendo la cabeza en modo de saludo.

Dejó de mirarme y se puso a mirar fijamente la pared. Este era un momento muy incomodo, pero, apenas conocía a Edward, el no sabía nada de mí.

Pero, ¿Qué más se puede esperar de un chico ignorante de tan solo 18 años? No se puede esperar menos.

- Bueno vamos a servir la cena, me muero de hambre - dijo Rosalie parándose de su asiento - Alice, Bella necesito su ayuda – terminó de decir y me fui con ellas junto a la cocina.

Tan pronto entré por la cocina un olor bastante agradable inundó mi nariz.

Ayudé llevando los platos, vasos y cubiertos a la mesa del comedor, desde allí podía ver la sala y podía apreciar que los chicos estaban platicando, incluso Edward, ¿Por qué cuando yo estoy cerca el no dice nada? Las preguntas y dudas invadieron mi mente.

Todo esto me parece tan raro, pero lo averiguaría, tenía que hablar con Edward a ver qué le pasa, tampoco me gustaba tener enemigos sin ni siquiera saber el porqué.

Luego de terminar de poner las cosas en el comedor, de acomodar todo, volví a la cocina, las chicas estaban hablando y cuando me vieron entrar dejaron de hablar.

_¿Acaso todo el mundo estaba revelado en mi contra?_

- Me están escondiendo algo - le dije a las chicas tan pronto vi que se callaron cuando yo llegué.

Se veían un poco nerviosas, pero bien sabía que Alice no se iba a quedar con eso guardado y más si sabía que yo me iba a enojar si lo hacía.

- Bella - empezó a decir Rosalie - si te decimos lo que estábamos hablando probablemente te vas a enojar - suspiró y yo la miré aún más confundida.

Hice un gesto con mi rostro para que continuara y me dijera que era, era obvio que, no me iba a quedar con la duda.

- Estábamos hablando sobre Edward y tú - ¿Qué tenían ellas que hablar de nosotros? ¿Acaso ellas se dieron cuenta de cómo Edward me miraba con odio? - pensamos que tu le gustas a Edward – ¿Acaso yo había escuchado bien? ¿Qué yo le gustaba a Edward? Por favor, ese chico debe de acostarse con chicas jóvenes, lindas.

_¿Gustarle yo? eso era bastante absurdo._

- ¿Están locas cierto? - bufé - dejen de pensar estupideces, y vamos a cenar, ¿sí? - suspiré - y no estoy enojada, pero tampoco quiero que piensen esas cosas - les guiñé un ojo y ellas sonrieron, tomamos la comida y nos encaminamos hacia la mesa para acomodar lo que llevamos.

Llamamos a los chicos a comer y nos sentamos, Jacob estaba a mi lado y Edward frente a mí, decidí ignorarlo completamente y disfrutar la noche.

_Luego yo hablaría con él._

El resto de la noche transcurrió normal, sin más contratiempos, sin más miradas asesinas de parte de Edward, agradecí grandemente el cambió de actitud en la mesa.

_Porque de verdad ya me estaba cansando._

Terminamos de comer y ayudé nuevamente a las chicas a recoger todo, mientras preparábamos café para tomarlo con un poco de pastel que iba a ser el prostre de esta noche.

Mientras servía el café en las tazas, escuchamos el timbre de la puerta principal de la casa, segundos después oímos unos gritos.

Rosalie, Alice y yo dejamos lo que estábamos haciendo la cocina y salimos para allá a ver que estaba pasando. Cuando llegamos vimos a una chica siendo sujetada por Emmet y a Edward con una cara de confusión, Jasper y Jacob se encontraban al lado de Edward viendo la escenita.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - preguntó Rosalie con mucha imponencia en la voz, se notaba que estaba enojada. Y la comprendía que hacía una chica haciendo un escándalo en su casa a estas horas de la noche.

- Mi nombre es Irina - empezó a decir la chica - yo estuve con Edward varias veces, usted sabe en la intimida - dejó de mirar a Rose y miró a Edward - vine porque estoy embaraza y mi hijo es de Edward - sentí como mis ojos se abrían como platos. Como podía ser esto cierto, ¿Edward padre?

_Esto no olía nada bien..._

* * *

Bueno, ya saben que si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, comentario dejen un review para yo poder enterarme de sus opiniones acerca de este fic, la verdad es que los leo todos y me anima mucho ver su atención e interés por el fic.

Gracias por el apoyo que me dan aunque no sea constante en las actualizaciones, les quiero dejar mi página de _twitter_ por si quieren preguntarme sobre actualizaciones de mis _fics_ o simplemente seguirme. Así que se los dejaré como enlace directo en la la página principal (Mi perfil).

Espero les haya gustado, si es así no olvides dejar un _review_, me hacen feliz :)

_Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?_

**Besos, Rossie.**


	11. Capítulo 10

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo #10

_**BellaPov.**_

Reinaba el silencio en esa sala, yo estaba intercambiando miradas con Jacob, y él me sonreía de lado.

Rosalie se veía bastante molesta, al igual que Emmet, que aún sostenía a la chica, y me pregunto por qué.

_¿Acaso ella intento pegarle a Edward?_

Esta era una situación bastante incómoda, me sentía en medio de una pelea familiar… bueno, si se le puede llamar así.

- Irina vete de aquí - rompió el silencio Edward, vaya ya era hora que dijera algo coherente, todos los ojos pasaron a mirarlo – tú bien sabes que el hijo que vas a tener no es mío - suspiró – siempre hemos usado condón y siempre me cercioró que no se haya roto – esta vez se acercó un poco más a ella y le hizo un gesto a su padre para que la soltara.

Eso quiere decir que Edward se acuesta con muchas chicas, no sé porque ahora me sorprendo si ella bastante obvio.

Un chico tan apuesto como él debe usar su físico para atraer a muchas chicas.

El es de esos típicos muchachos que no se enamoran ni aman a nadie, pero le creo lo de la ''protección'' no parece un chico tan poco inteligente como para arriesgarse de esa manera.

- Así que por favor, vete de mi casa y vete a buscar otro padre - terminó de decir Edward y se alejó de la chica, ella estaba como en shock, seguramente no se espera eso, una pequeña sonrisa se coló por mi rostro.

Por alguna extraña razón me sentía feliz por eso que dijo Edward.

¿Acaso yo estoy empezando a sentir algo por el?

Eso NO puede pasar, yo no puedo sentir nada por un chico como él, no me lo voy a permitir.

La chica no dijo nada, dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, Emmet y Rosalie la siguieron, seguramente para decirle, dos o tres cosas para que no vuelva a su casa, y mucho menos a esta hora.

Edward también volteó, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, estuvimos unos segundo mirándonos sin despegar la mirada, hasta que yo no aguanté y miré a Jacob, el dejó de mirarme y se fue, seguramente a su habitación.

Unos minutos después Rosalie y Emmet volvieron con una cara de pocos amigos, estaba muy segura que ellos se sentían muy avergonzados y decepcionados, con su hijo.

Según me había contado Alice, ellos no la pasaban muy bien por culpa de su hijo, y ya veo porqué, Edward no era ningún santo.

Rosalie se sentó en uno de los sillones y Emmet hizo lo mismo, los dos suspiraron en modo de resignación.

- Lamento el que hayan tenido que presenciar este pequeño show - dijo Rosalie, ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro - esto ya se está haciendo costumbre, Edward siempre les rompe el corazón y ellas de alguna manera quieren que sufra - terminó de decir agachando la cabeza y poniendo sus manos en su rostro.

- No te preocupes - empecé a decir - te entendemos correctamente y te apoyamos en todo - terminé de decir y me acerqué a ella para abrazarla.

Claro que la ayudaría, ese chico tenía que cambiar su actitud de alguna manera, tenía que buscar algo que hacer para cambiar, porque si seguía así, la vida no le iba a traer nada bueno.

Estuvimos un rato más allí charlando, Edward no volvió a aparecer en ese tiempo y lo agradecí, no quería presenciar otra escena, simplemente porque no sabría cómo actuar. Jacob y yo nos despedimos de los chicos, pues ya era bastante tarde y tenía sueño.

Fue un rato agradable el camino a mi casa, los silencios con Jacob no eran nada incómodos, al contrario, los disfruté y la verdad es que, me encanta pasar tiempo junto a él.

Ya al frente de mi casa me quité el cinturón de seguridad y tomé mi bolso, abrí la puerta, pero cuando iba a salir una mano me detuvo.

- Gracias por esta noche, la verdad me agrada pasar tiempo contigo - dijo Jacob cuando voltee a verlo.

Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos miraban fijamente los míos.

No pude evitarlo y lo besé, se sentían muy cálidos sus labios, era una sensación a la cual ya me estaba volviendo adicta.

Para mi desgracia nos tuvimos que separar para tomar aire, mis mejillas estaban totalmente rojas, jamás en mis 30 años había besado a un chico así, por mis propios impulsos.

_Pero me gustó._

Nos despedimos muy a nuestro pesar y camine hasta mi casa, me dijo que me llamaría pronto para planear algo de nuevo, algo que me pareció excelente.

Entré a mi casa y no había nadie en la planta baja y lo agradecí, no me sentía con ánimos para hacerle cuentos a mi madre, que seguramente me haría un interrogatorio, ella siempre había querido estar enterada de mis ''amoríos'' como ella lo llamaba y pues, yo siempre le contaba todo sobre mí.

Ya acostada en mi cama, mirando el techo, no podía dejar de pensar en Edward y en lo que había pasado esta noche.

Es obvio que me atrae, y que me gustaría conocerlo, hablarme… probar sus labios, besar todo su cuerpo, pero es algo a lo que debo contenerme, es una tentación en la cual no debo caer…

* * *

No te culpo Bella, yo también me muero por hacerle todo eso a Edward, pero al contrario tuyo yo quiero caer en esa tentación.. ¿A que no chicas? ;DD Yo sé que sí. Esas ''novias'' de Edward son unas pillinas, pero Edward resultó ser más inteligente... ¿O será que tiene experiencia en eso? Hmmmm... Con esa las dejo.

Bueno, ya saben que si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, comentario dejen un review para yo poder enterarme de sus opiniones acerca de este fic, la verdad es que los leo todos y me anima mucho ver su atención e interés por el fic.

_El miércoles regreso son otra actualización._

Espero les haya gustado, si es así no olvides dejar un _review_, me hacen feliz :)

_Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?_

**Besos, Rossie.**


	12. Capítulo 11

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo #11

_**EdwardPov.**_

_¿Celos?_

Jamás los había sentido, hasta esta noche. Aunque me cueste aceptarlo sentía celos de ese tal Jacob, sentía celos porque sabía que él podía abrazarla, besarla, tocarla, hacerla suya.

Algo que para mí, veía totalmente imposible. Bella no es como las chicas que yo me llevo a la cama, ella es toda una mujer, hecha y derecha, completa.

Jamás había deseado a nadie como la deseo a ella, el simple hecho de mirarla ruborizarse o ver como se muerde su labio me hace estremecer completamente.

Cada minuto que pasa, cada segundo deseo más besar esos labios rosados que cada vez que la veo me llama a gritos ahogados.

Bella tiene que ser mía, tan solo mía y de nadie más. El simple hecho de saber que otro hombre puede estar besando su cuerpo me pone frenético, me pone mal.

Me sentía tan avergonzado por lo que pasó hace un rato con Irina, ¿Qué va a pensar Bella de mí?

No quería que ella supiera lo que enrealidad soy, lo que le hago a las mujeres, porque obviamente sé que ella no querrá ser una más de ellas.

Tengo que idear un plan para seducirla y que caiga sumamente rendida a mis pies, tengo que llevarla a la cama, hacerla mía, para olvidar todo esto que me atormenta.

Me encontraba en una silla al lado de mi cama mirando por mi ventana todo el paisaje verde de Forks. Imaginando como mis manos tallaban cada detalle, cada centímetro de la anatomía de Isabella.

De tan solo pensar en su piel palida descubierta para mí, hacía que mi amigo cobrara vida.

Y sé muy bien que mi imaginación no hacía justicia a lo que podíamos vivir juntos.

Decidí dejar a un lado mis pensamientos antes de arruinar uno de mis pantalones favoritos, ya en el baño me desnudé y pude ver la gran erección que tenía.

Necesitaba urgentemente agua fría para calmar mi necesidad. Los trabajos manuales no eran mis favoritos.

Unos minutos después bajo el gran chorro de agua mi problema cesó, tomé mi toalla y enredé mi cuerpo, por toda su longitud.

Cuando ya me encontraba vestido con solo un pantalón de dormir, decidí ir a la cocina por algo ligero para comer, siempre me gustaba dormir con mi estomago lleno.

Salí de mi cuarto y pasé por la sala, allí se encontraban mis padres viendo uno de sus programas favoritos ''Law and Order'', estaban tan mentidos en su programa que ni siquiera me vieron pasar, algo que agradecí, no me sentía preparado para escuchar el sermón de mis padres por lo que pasó luego de la cena.

Me estaba preparando un emparedado cuando escuché el teléfono de la casa sonar y luego mi madre gritando: ¡Bella! decidí acercarme a escuchar un poco su conversación, desde el comedor se podía oír claramente lo que decía mi madre.

Me agaché un poco para que no vieran y comencé a escuchar.

- Cuéntamelo todo, ¿Qué pasó con Jacob luego de que se fueron? - preguntó mi madre con voz ansiosa y emocionada.

Típico en ella, se pasa demasiado con la tía Alice y ya se le están pegando varias cosas de ella.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, supongo que Bella le estaba relatando todo lo que sucedió.

- ¡LO BESASTE! - gritó mi madre muy emocionada, no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Sentí mi sangre arder en mi interior, apreté mis puños para calmar la ira que sentía - Me parece excelente que dejes a un hombre entrar en tu vida, has pasado demasiado tiempo sola - yo quería ser ese hombre, yo quería ser quien llenara su vida, yo quería ser el dueño de sus besos, de sus caricias.

_¿Qué me está pasando?_

_¿Acaso me estoy enamorando?_

_¿Enamorando por primera vez de la persona incorrecta?_

_No, no, no, no, eso no puede ser posible._

_Pero, ¿Por qué siento esta necesidad de tenerla cerca?_

_¿Por qué cada vez que escucho su nombre mi piel se eriza?_

No pude escuchar más y me dirigí a mi cuarto, tenía que cerciorarme de lo que mi mente estaba pensando.

Tenía que ver si en realidad yo me estaba enamorando de Bella y lo tenía que hacer, ahora.

Tomé lo primero que encontré en mi armario, tomé mis llaves, mi cartera y salí de mi habitación.

Cuando llegué a la sala vi que mi madre aún seguía hablando con Bella, cuando mi padre me vio rápido puso una cara de confusión, algo a lo que hice caso omiso, ignoré sus caras y salí de la casa.

Recordé el camino a la casa de Bella, y en unos minutos debido a la velocidad que llevaba, llegué a la casa de Bella.

Estacioné mi auto e inspeccioné la casa, solo había una habitación en la segunda planta con la luz prendida, y que tenía un buen acceso, como también la ventana abierta.

Decidí aventurarme y escalé el árbol que estaba frente a la ventana.

Allí estaba Bella, de espaldas, aún hablando por teléfono, estuve contemplándola unos minutos ella llevaba una pijama bastante sexy, un pantalón corto con una camisa de tirantes, se veía hermosa, decidí arriesgarme y entré a su habitación haciendo un ruido bastante alarmante cuando mis zapatos hicieron contacto con el suelo.

Rápidamente Bella volteó sobresaltada y me miró sorprendida.

- Te llamo luego Rose - dijo Bella aún con su mirada puesta en mí.

No pude aguantar mis deseos, me acerqué a ella, posé mis manos en su cintura, y me apoderé de sus labios.

Su labios eran cálidos y apetitosos, al besarla sentí como un nudo se hacía en mi estomago, como mi corazón latía rápidamente, algo que jamás me había pasado.

_Entonces comprendí, que me encontraba completamente enamorado de Bella._

* * *

Por fin se ha dado cuenta.. Pero, ¿Sentirá Bella lo mismo? Oh, oh.. se los dejo de tarea para que lo piensen. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Cuál será la reacción de Bella? ¡Vamos a ver en el próximo capítulo!

Bueno, ya saben que si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, comentario dejen un review para yo poder enterarme de sus opiniones acerca de este fic, la verdad es que los leo todos y me anima mucho ver su atención e interés por el fic.

_El sábado regreso con otra actualización._

Espero les haya gustado, si es así no olvides dejar un _review_, me hacen feliz :)

_Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?_

**Besos, Rossie.**


	13. Capítulo 12

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo #12

_**BellaPov.**_

La cena había sido un completo desastre, contando el numerito que había sucedido con la chica y su supuesto ''embarazado'' como también las miradas asesinas por parte de Edward.

Aún no me quedaba claro porque él hacía tal cosa.

_¿Tan mal le caigo que ni siquiera puede soportar mi presencia?_ Pero...

_¿Por qué?_

Mi cabeza está llena de dudas, llena de preguntas que no creo que se contesten pronto. Dudas que no creo poder aclarar.

Mi mente piensa una cosa, mi corazón otra, y mi cuerpo todo lo contrario.

Edward es una caja de misterios que me gustaría poder abrir y descubrir que es lo que piensa, que es lo que siente, saber, el porqué de su comportamiento, el porqué de su odio hacia mí.

Trato una y otra vez de olvidar todo lo que está sucediendo con ese... niño y concentrarme en lo que de verdad me debe de importar, Jacob, debería estar feliz porque por primera vez en mi vida, estoy sintiendo cosas que jamás he sentido, que por primera vez en la vida, me siento completa y cómoda con alguien…

Pero, de nada vale si Edward ocupa gran parte de mis pensamientos.

Decidí llamar a Rosalie para contarle todo lo que recientemente había sucedido con Jacob, seguramente estaba muy ansiosa de saber si él se había propasado más de lo debido conmigo.

Recuerdo aquel beso que nos dimos en su auto hace poco tiempo y me dan ganas de explorar de nuevo su cavidad bocal tan… caliente y apetitosa.

- Hola Rose, te llamaba para contarte todo lo que ha sucedido - saludé luego de que contestara su celular.

Sonaba asombrada, yo jamás he acostumbrado a llamar a nadie a altas horas de la noche, pero, la situación lo amerita.

- Cuéntamelo todo, ¿Qué pasó con Jacob luego de que se fueron? - Sí, estaba ansiosa y emocionada, tal cual Alice.

Quien la escuchara podía pensar que era la enana, estos últimos años han estado muy unidas, puedo notarlo perfectamente.

- Nada en especial - di una pausa dramática, quería hacerla sufrir - solo lo besé - ante esa confesión escuché un grito ahogado, ella bien sabía que yo no había besado a nadie por mis propios medios, siempre había sido muy convencional.

- ¡LO BESASTE! - gritó Rose emocionada... bastante emocionada, ella siempre me ha dado consejos para ''atrapar'' a los hombres, algo que evidentemente no ha pasado - Me parece excelente que dejes a un hombre entrar en tu vida, has pasado demasiado tiempo sola - y era cierto, había pasado demasiado tiempo sola, demasiado tiempo sin el cariño de un hombre, sin las caricias, sin sentirme querida.

Estuvimos varios minutos más hablando hasta que escuché que algo impactó el suelo, me volteé asustada y ante mí estaba la imagen, que jamás pude haberme imagino, lo que menos hubiera pensando que pasaría en mi cuarto.

La última persona que quería ver en este momento, en el momento donde más me sentía confundida, con los pensamientos perdidos. Pero...

_¿Qué diablos hace Edward Cullen en mi habitación?_

- Te llamo luego Rose - dije con mi mirada puesta en él.

Tenía mucho que responderme, luego de mirarme con odio toda la noche se atreve a entrar a mi habitación por la ventada.

Y como si de un sueño se tratase, posó sus manos a cada lado de mi cintura y unió sus labios con los míos provocando que todo mi interior se activase.

Comencé a sentir nuevas sensaciones que jamás había experimentado, sentía puntos activados en mi cuerpo que ni siquiera sabía que existían.

El beso poco a poco fue intensificándose, podía sentir la desesperación en ese beso, la pasión que contenía, la ternura de sus labios.

_Bella, ¿Qué estás haciendo?_ - habló mi sub-consiente.

Me separé bruscamente de él, esto no tenía razón de ser, ese beso no tenía razón de ser.

No puedo dejar de ninguna manera que mi corazón y mis sentimientos se involucren, no puedo sentir nada por él.

_Simplemente no puedo._

No quiero ser otra mujer de su larga lista de conquistas, mi dignidad vale mucho más que una noche de pasión desenfrenada.

Él aún a escasos centímetros de mí, me miraba confundido, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Tenía que cortar esto de raíz, y tenía que ser ahora o nunca.

- Edward, por favor sal de mi habitación - le dije lo más amablemente posible.

Él ni siquiera se inmutó ante mis palabras.

Se quedó allí ocupando el mismo lugar.

- Lo siento Bella, pero no me iré hasta que hablemos - dijo acercándose poco a poco a mí. Iba a ser bastante difícil rechazarlo sintiendo, todo lo que siento.

Deseándolo con toda la intensidad de mi cuerpo.

* * *

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, en el pasado no hubo ni un review :( ¿No les gustó? Bueno, espero que no haya sido por eso. Espero venir el martes o miércoles con otra actualización, todo depende del trabajo que me asignen en la escuela (Estamos terminando & es más del que yo quisiera).

Bueno, ya saben que si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, comentario dejen un review para yo poder enterarme de sus opiniones acerca de este fic, la verdad es que los leo todos y me anima mucho ver su atención e interés por el fic.

Espero les haya gustado, si es así no olvides dejar un _review_, me hacen feliz :)

_Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?_

**Besos, Rossie.**


	14. Capítulo 13

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo #13

_**BellaPov.**_

Y aún yo me encontraba allí, con mi mente ida y con mi cuerpo bien presente en aquella escena.

No sabía qué hacer, que pensar, como actuar...

Edward no quería marcharse y yo lo único que deseaba era salir de la está dura situación.

No es que no me gustase que Edward esté a mi lado, que me haya acabado de dar el mejor beso de mi vida, no, eso fue jodidamente bueno, pero, ese es el maldito problema.

_Lo que siento, lo que sentí._

Edward ya no tenía esa mirada clara que tanto me había llamado la atención, no, sus ojos se habían oscurecido a causa de la extrema lujuria que nos propinó aquel beso sediento de algo más.

El aún se encontraba parado frente a mí, con sus ojos fijos en mí, con su cuerpo rígido y sin ningún movimiento, sin ningún parpadeo.

- Bella - empezó a decir luego de por fin moverse un poco, con un acercamiento a mí - yo… yo siento algo por ti - ante esas palabras sentí como todo mi cuerpo se estremeció.

Las dudas empezaron a invadir mi mente.

_¿Sentir?_

_¿Qué clase de sentimiento siente por mí?_

_Quizás lo mismo que yo siento por él... un deseo incontrolable con tan solo su presencia._

_Pero…_

_¡NO!_

- Yo siento algo más que un simple deseo - dijo cuando ya solo estaba a un paso de mí.

Mi mirada que estaba fija en el suelo se movió rápidamente hasta encontrarme con sus ojos, podía notar la sinceridad en ellos.

Una punzada recorrió mi cuerpo, un pequeño dolor empezó a florecer en mi corazón.

- Edward no… - pero antes de terminar fui interrumpida por unos cálidos labios tomando posesión de los míos.

Era un beso frenético, sin pausa, con prisa, con desesperación. Pero aún así podía sentir la ternura de sus labios, el calor de su cuerpo pegado al mío.

Edward mi pecado, mi perdición en la cual no debo caer…

- No me digas nada… no me rechaces. - su voz desesperada salió a floté luego de culminar ese maravilloso beso.

Y de nuevo sentí que mis piernas empezaban a flaquear, que la duda inundaba mi mente y que mi corazón daba un completo vuelvo a escuchar aquellas palabras, palabras que jamás pensé escuchar, y mucho menos de sus labios.

- No quiero ser una más de tus tantas putas - eso salió de mi boca sin previo aviso. Pero no me arrepentía de ello, era la santa y pura verdad.

- Además es imposible que entre tú y yo pase algo - dije para que no le quedaran esperanzas, aunque quisiera yo no podía darme el lujo de acostarme con un chico mucho menor que yo y mucho menos si ese chico es el chulo de Forks.

- Bella por favor - suspiró pesadamente - yo te… te quiero - su mirada paso de mí al suelo rápidamente.

Y el aún pensaba que yo era como una de sus tantas conquistas, que al oír un ''te quiero'' tenían un orgasmo al instante, sin tocarlas y con la ropa puesta.

- Edward por favor vete - resoplé - Yo no caeré en tus malditos juegos de seducción barata, yo no estaré en tu cama desnuda pidiendo más y más, yo no seré algo más que una simple amiga de tus padres - podía ver como su cara se descomponía en cada palabra que era pronunciada por mis labios - así que por favor… sal de mi casa - terminé de decir y él ni siquiera se inmutó.

Luego de unos segundos con sus ojos fijamente en los míos, dio la vuelta y así como mismo entró, salió de mi habitación.

Me dejé caer en mi cama, todo había pasado demasiado rápido, demasiada información en un lapso de tiempo poco razonable…

Sensaciones jamás conocidas, fueron sentidas todas en un segundo.

_¿Cómo renunciar al sentimiento de sentirte querida por alguien que hace nacer un gran deseo en mí?_

_¿Cómo no sentir ese deseo incontrolable de sentir sus labios junto a los míos?_

Sé que ese sabor probado hace algunos minutos atrás de ahora en adelante será mi droga, mi propio infierno personal.

Pero no puedo flaquear, no puedo dejarme llevar por un sentimiento que no traerá nada bueno a mi vida, por un sentimiento que solo me dará placer.

No quiero ser un número más en una lista interminable.

Perdida en mis pensamientos me quedé completamente dormida.

Pero no todo quedó allí pues hasta en mis sueños, su rostro, sus labios rosados e hinchados a causa de los besos aparecían como una imagen mandada de lo más profundo del infierno para torturarme completamente.

Un golpe inesperado me despertó asustada, abrí mis ojos con pesadez y restregué de ellos para poder acostumbrarme a la oscuridad de mi cuarto.

Volví a escuchar el mismo ruido y me di cuenta que era algo azotando mi ventana, me paré de la cama y casi me caigo por culpa de las sabanas que estaban envueltas por todo mi cuerpo.

Ya apoyada en la ventana miro de donde proviene ese extraño ruido, y que había sido el causante de interrumpir mi sueño.

Pero no era un que, si no un alguien, Jacob.

* * *

Lamento demasiado mi desaparición por algunos días. Esta semana fue de locos para mí, entre trabajos, exámenes & varias actividades a las que tuve que asistir, no me permitieron poder entrar & actualizar los fics. Lo siento mucho. Pero bueno, aquí estamos nuevamente con otro capítulo más.

Bueno, ya saben que si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, comentario dejen un review para yo poder enterarme de sus opiniones acerca de este fic, la verdad es que los leo todos y me anima mucho ver su atención e interés por el fic.

Espero les haya gustado, si es así no olvides dejar un _review_, me hacen feliz :)

_Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?_

**Besos, Rossie.**


	15. Capítulo 14

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo #14

_**EdwardPov.**_

Había sido un completo imbécil, toda mi vida pretendiendo ser quien no soy.

Toda mi vida humillando y haciendo sufrir a las mujeres, ahora la vida me lo cobra de la peor manera.

Y es que maldigo una y mil veces el haberme comportado como lo hice, el haber hecho tantas estupideces y es ahora que me doy cuenta todo lo que mis padres una vez me advirtieron.

Ese rechazo me hizo abrir los ojos grandemente, jamás me había enamorado, jamás había sentido todas estas sensaciones, hasta ahora.

Ahora comprendo todo el dolor que les hice sentir a las chicas con las cuales me acostaba, a las chicas a las que usaba y al otro día desechaba.

Es tan cierto eso que dicen, que el que aquí la hace, aquí la paga.

Aún sentía la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo contra el mío, su delicioso cabello haciéndome cosquillas en mi cara y sus pequeñas manos tocando mi espalda.

Podría vivir una vida, una eternidad sintiendo lo que siento, amándola como la amo, pero no todo nos sale como queremos, pues su amor, no lo tengo.

De tan solo pensar que Jacob es el dueño de sus labios, de su cuerpo me produce una frustración enorme, yo… que siempre he tenido todos los cuerpos que he deseado y más, ahora, el que amo, está fuera de mi alcance, está en un nivel totalmente imposible para mí.

_¡Maldita paradoja de vida!_

_Cuando creemos tenerlo todo, en un instante ese todo se desvanece._

Al salir de su casa tomé un camino distinto al que debería haber tomado, no quería llegar a mi casa, no quería encerrarme en mi habitación y lamentarme, no quería pensarla, no quería recordarme lo tonto, estúpido e imbécil que había sido todos estos años.

Luego de varios minutos conduciendo sin rumbo decidí pararme un rato a tomar un poco, siempre me había gustado tomar y ahora lo veía como la mejor opción.

Entré al bar el cual estaba un poco vacio, solo se podían ver algunas parejas bailando, y unos hombres tomando y charlando amenamente con sus amigos.

Decidí irme a la barra, la cual estaba completamente vacía.

Pensé unos segundos en que trago tomar, necesitaba algo fuerte, algo que me hiciera olvidar rápidamente, que al tomarlo hiciera un rápido efecto en mí.

- ¿Qué desea señor? - me preguntó el bar tender luego de pedirme mi identificación como respectaba.

El hombre tras la barra no parecía tener más de 30 años, se podían apreciar sus ojeras tras los lentes que cubrían sus ojos y su extraña barba me hizo reír por lo bajo.

- Tequila doble por favor - pedí al bar tender el cual se me quedó mirando con los ojos como platos.

Al parecer vio algo en mis ojos que le dio la última palabra sobre mi pedido.

_Suspiré pesadamente._

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí, como tampoco sé cuantos tragos de tequila me di, quizás unos 5 o 10.

_Mi mente estaba un poco ida, mierda sí, ¡estoy borracho!_

Pero se sentía tan bien, no sentir nada, no pensar en nada, no dolerte nada.

Abandoné poco a poco el bar, me tropecé algunas veces con las sillas, ¡nadie las mandó a colocarse en el medio!

Me senté pesadamente en el asiento del conductor, ya estando en la carretera de camino a casa sentí como mi auto empezaba a fallar, como los frenos no querían funcionar...

Entonces de pronto todo se volvió negro.

_**BellaPov.**_

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras no quería que los ruidos de Jacob despertaran a mis padres, aunque sería difícil, pero mejor era no arriesgarme.

Me paré frente al espejo que estaba en la sala, me arreglé un poco mis cabellos despeinados y decidí salir.

Allí frente a su auto estaba Jacob con sus brazos tras su cabeza, tan pronto me vio caminó hasta donde yo me encontraba.

- Lamento haberte despertado y mucho más a estas horas - suspiró – estuve pensando toda la noche y me di cuenta de algo que si no te digo lo podré dormir nunca - me miraba con ojos suplicantes, podía notar sus nervios y sus ojeras a causa de no dormir.

Asentí levemente para que continuara y me contara todo lo que tenía que decirme.

- Bella yo… te amo - me quedé completamente helada en mi lugar, con mi mirada todavía fija en sus ojos. ¿Acaso hoy es la noche de las confesiones amorosas? - Estoy enamorado de ti, desde el primer momento que te vi - dijo acercándose a mí para besarme.

Correspondí a su beso, algo en mí se activó al sentirlos junto a los míos, pero no pude evitar comparar sus labios con los de Edward, la diferencia era mayor, Jacob los tenía más ásperos y sus besos eran mucho más duros y lujuriosos.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - preguntó luego que termináramos nuestro beso.

El cual yo quería, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, con todo mi corazón que fuera Edward el que me estuviera besando en ese instante, de alguna manera tendría que olvidarlo porque algo entre él y yo simplemente no tenía razón de ser, algo entre Edward y yo era absurdo e imposible.

- Si quiero - contesté mirándole a los ojos, los cuales pasaron de intriga a felicidad rápidamente.

Pude ver como una sonrisa se curveaba en su rostro, y como una punzaba empezaba a nacer en mi corazón.

Debía cortar mis sentimientos mucho antes de nacieran, debía no regarlos, no alimentarlos para que no crecieran tal cual flor de primavera.

No es justo pretender que todo está bien.

No es justo tratar de hacerle entender a mi corazón, a mis deseos que él sería solo para una noche, pues bien sé que solo eso sería para él, un polvo de medio tiempo que al primer orgasmo me echaría lejos de su vida, un polvo que luego de descargarse me votara tal cual condón usado.

_¡NO!_

Yo merezco mucho más que una simple aventura, que un simple sexo, que aunque lo quisiese, sé que está mal.

Yo merezco algo más, algo como lo que Jacob me puede ofrecer, algo como lo que Jacob está dispuesto a darme.

Felicidad, amor, tiempo, respeto y dedicación.

Algo que un simple adolescente de 19 años no podía ofrecerme aunque quisiese.

* * *

Aquí llegué con otro capítulo. ¿Qué le sucedió a Edward? ¿Qué creen que pasó? Las cosas se siguen complicando para estos dos, & más ahora que Bella ha decidido estar con Jacob...

_El DOMINGO regreso con otra actualización.. _

Bueno, ya saben que si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, comentario dejen un review para yo poder enterarme de sus opiniones acerca de este fic, la verdad es que los leo todos y me anima mucho ver su atención e interés por el fic.

Espero les haya gustado, si es así no olvides dejar un _review_, me hacen feliz :)

_Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?_

**Besos, Rossie.**


	16. Capítulo 15

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo #15

_**EdwardPov.**_

_Todo a mí alrededor es oscuro, negro._

_Miro a mi derecha, negro._

_Veo a mi izquierda, negro._

Pero, cuando miro al frente el negro parece tomar un color mucho más potente, como si frente a mí hubiera un largo camino por recorrer.

Quiero abrir mis ojos pero estos no me lo permiten, quiero mirar donde estoy. Escucho voces desconocidas entradas en el pánico y en angustia.

¿A si se siente el estar inconsciente?

- Llamen a una ambulancia - escucho a un hombre con voz ronca decir.

_¿Tan mal me encuentro que necesito una ambulancia?_

_Muchas preguntas recorrían mi mente._

_El miedo y la angustia empezaban a apoderarse de mí._

Toda mi vida pasó ante mis ojos, todos los buenos recuerdos en mi infancia, todos los buenos recuerdos de mis padres.

El amor que ellos siempre me han dado ahora lo veo reflejado en mí.

Todas las mujeres que pasaron por mi cama, todos los cuerpos que poseí desbocadamente desde que tuve 16 años.

Todas las chicas a las cuales profané su cuerpo y luego deseché como condones luego de una buena eyaculación.

He sido un maldito hijo de puta todos estos años y ahora que me encuentro entre la vida y la muerte es que me doy cuenta.

Es tan cierto eso que dicen, que el que aquí la hace, aquí la paga.

Puesto que ahora estoy pagando todo lo que muchas veces hice.

_¿Por qué tenía que enamorarme de la chica que no me quiere?_

Mejor dicho de la mujer, porque ella sí lo era, completamente, una mujer hecha y derecha no como esas furcias que tan solo de verme, sin conocerme me entregaban todo.

Sentí como mi cuerpo fue elevado, pero yo no podía moverme, ninguna parte de mí reaccionaba ante mis pedidos.

Volví a escuchar murmullos de voces desconocidas, escuché cada vez más cerca el ruido de una ambulancia.

_¡Esto es desesperante!_

Quiero estar con mi familia, con mis amigos, con _Bella._

No me quiero ir de este mundo se decirles cuantos los quiero, cuanto los amo.

Cuanto agradezco que me hayan ayudado y me hayan dado todo su amor todos estos años.

Ahora que estoy aquí más ausente que presente es cuando me arrepiento de todo el daño que le he provocado a mi familia, todo el sufrimiento que le he hecho pasar a mi madre.

Pero lo peor es todo, es que nunca le hice caso a lo que me decían.

Y ahora me encuentro aquí, luchando por sobrevivir.

_**RosaliePov.**_

Eran las seis en punto de la mañana, como casi todos los días me encontraba haciéndole el desayuno a mi esposo, antes de que se fuera a trabajar.

Es algo que siempre hacía porque me nacía, porque me agradaba verlo feliz antes de que partiera al trabajo.

Para Edward también hice por si acaso, el no acostumbraba a levantarse temprano, pero me gustaba tenerle algo listo para cuando despertase.

Estaba preparando unos huevos con tocino cuando de repente el teléfono de la sala sonó con insistencia.

Limpié mis manos y caminé hacía allí.

_¿Quién podría estar llamando tan temprano?_

Quizás Alice para contarme sobre alguna oferta del día o para invitarme a comer a su casa.

Pero cuando contesté no me esperaba quien estaría desde la otra línea.

- Señora, lamento tener que decirle que su hijo Edward Cullen ha tenido un fatídico accidente y se encuentra en estado de coma - dejé caer el teléfono ruidosamente, sentí como mis piernas lentamente empezaron a flaquear.

Sentí como si alguien hubiera tomado mi corazón y lo hubiera arrugado como un papel.

Ante el ruido del teléfono apareció Emmet, el cual al ver mi estado tomó rápidamente el teléfono.

Preguntó qué pasaba y al parecer le contestaron, pues su cara se fue desfigurando rápidamente.

_Mi hijo, mi bebé, mi Edward_ que yo lo imaginaba durmiendo en su cama, en su habitación, ahora se encuentra postrado en la cama de un hospital.

Emmet y yo rápidamente nos cambiamos de ropa y nos fuimos directamente al hospital central de Forks.

Allí una enfermera nos llevó hasta donde lo tenían a él.

En el área de intensivo.

Allí frente a mí pude ver a mi hijo vestido con tan solo una bata blanca, a su alrededor figuraban una decena de cables conectados a su cuerpo.

Sus ojos cerrados, sus labios haciendo una línea totalmente recta.

Sentí como mis lágrimas empezaron a surgir y sentí como unos grandes brazos me abrazaban.

- Bella - escuchamos el casi callado susurro de Edward.

Pero de pronto todos los aparatos empezaron a sonar, rápidamente llegaron unas enfermeras que nos sacaron de allí.

_¿Por qué Edward había susurrado el nombre de Bella?_

Lo mejor era avisarle a ella, a Alice y a Jasper. Traté de tranquilizarme un poco antes de llamarlos.

Algo me dice que todo estará bien, que esta solo es una prueba más de la vida.

_**BellaPov.**_

Luego de que Jacob se marchara, me fui directo a mi habitación, necesitaba dormir aunque fuera solo un poco.

Decidí dejar mis pensamientos a un lado, decidí que era mejor dejar las cosas para después y por primera vez en esta noche, pensar en mí y en lo que yo necesitaba.

_Suspiré._

Me deje caer en mi almohadón de plumas y rápidamente me quedé dormida.

Pero mis pensamientos me siguieron hasta en mis sueños porque en ellos se encontraba Edward.

Estaba vestido de blanco mirándome fijamente sin moverse y sin decir nada, poco a poco me acerqué hasta donde él estaba, pero no parecía reaccionar.

En ese instante me asusté.

Llegué hasta donde él y toqué su mano, la cual estaba completamente fría, dura, sin movimiento, sin calidez.

Sin la calidez que esta noche le había regalado a mi cuerpo a través de sus manos.

- Edward - lo llamé desesperadamente. No contestaba. No pestañeaba, estaba completamente fijo en su lugar, como si estuviera... como si estuviera muerto.

Me levanté agitada, descontrolada con lágrimas en los ojos.

Miré la hora 7:30 de la mañana.

_¿Qué había sido todo eso?_ Jamás había tenido un sueño así y menos con Edward.

Limpié mis lágrimas y me fuí al baño a tratar de calmarme.

Mojé mi cara con agua fría y me miré al espejo, me veía demacrada, con ojeras bastante pronunciadas.

Había sido una noche agitada, llena de emociones, confusiones y nuevos acontecimientos.

Sentí como la puerta de mi cuarto se abría y de pronto apareció mi madre frente al marco de la puerta del baño, tenía una cara preocupada... como si algo malo hubiese ocurrido.

- Bella, Rose llamó hace unos minutos y me dijo que por favor te dijera que fueras al hospital - miré a mi madre con cara de pánico ¿Acaso había dicho hospital? - Al parecer su hijo tuvo un accidente - me contestó al ver mi confusión.

_¿Edward?_

_¡No puede ser!_

Las lágrimas empezaban a nacer en mis ojos...

_¿Acaso los sueños pueden volverse realidad?_

* * *

Muchas veces nuestros sueños más oscuros se vuelven realidad... ¿Qué creen que tiene Edward? ¿Podrá volver a la normalidad?

No he actualizado muy seguido, puesto que veo que no hay muchas personas interesadas en este fic, aún así, lo actualizaré.

Espero les haya gustado, si es así no olvides dejar un _review_, me hacen feliz :)

_Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?_

**Besos, Rossie.**


	17. Capítulo 16

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo #16

_**BellaPov.**_

Me encontraba de camino al hospital junto a mi madre, según ella mi mente estaba hecha un lio y no estaba capacitada para conducir el auto de mi padre.

No protesté porque todo lo que ella decía era la pura verdad, me sentía confundida, acongojada, hecha un manojo de nervios.

Y es que aunque quiera negarlo mil veces, mil veces la vida me da una razón para que él me importe.

Al parecer mi corazón está buscando razones para que mi mente por fin se dé cuenta de todo lo que siento.

Aunque quiera negarlo, aunque piense que está mal sentir todo esto, lo siento, lo quiero.

Traté de tapar el sol con un dedo pero se me ha hecho sumamente imposible.

Con estos pensamientos no quiero decir que ahora iré directo hasta sus brazos y quedarme allí eternamente, NO.

Ahora más que nunca tenía que hacer todo lo posible por superar esta etapa, por olvidarlo.

Al parecer había pasando una eternidad y mil pinos desde que salí de mi casa, pero no, tan solo habían pasado cinco minutos, los cinco minutos más largos de toda mi vida.

Mi madre no decía nada, porque bien sabía que en estos momentos lo menos que deseo es hablar.

Ella me conoce muy bien como para saber que cuando estoy nerviosa y confundida necesito mi espacio.

Por fin ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, el Hospital Central de Forks, caminé rápidamente hasta la entrada y pregunté a la enfermera sobre Edward, antes de que ella me contestara vi a lo lejos a Jasper, no dejé que la chica me dijera y caminé rápidamente hasta el.

- ¿Cómo sigue? - pregunté rápidamente sin saludar, sin dejar que el me hablara.

Necesitaba saber cómo seguía, como estaba.

Necesitaba alguna información que calmara mis nervios, mi ansiedad. Su rostro no me decía nada, estaba completamente neutral.

_¡Maldito Jasper y su gran don del control!_

- Está igual que cuando llegó - dijo luego de varios segundos, ya estaba comenzando a desesperarme, hubiera tardado unos segundos más y hubiera optado por usar la violencia.

No me alegra que estuviera igual, pero al menos no se puso peor de lo que estaba, eso es bueno, supongo.

- Vamos, tanto Rose como Alice te están esperando – continuó diciendo, me sacó de mis débiles pensamientos.

Luego de una ligera sonrisa, volteó y siguió su camino.

Tanto yo como mi madre lo seguimos sin pronunciar ni media palabra.

Mientras pasaba por esos largos pasillos de un color blanco tenebroso vinieron muchos recuerdos a mi mente, recuerdos de mi infancia.

_¿Por qué un hospital me recuerda esa bonita etapa?_

Sencillo, el cincuenta por ciento de mis salidas fuera de mi casa eran para el hospital.

_Sí, así de torpe era, soy y seguiré siendo._

Tomamos el ascensor y continuamos nuestro recorrido, hacía donde… no lo sé, solo sé que quería llegar pronto y saber noticias más concretas sobre la salud de Edward, la cual, me preocupaba grandemente.

Al final del pasillo pude visualizar a mis tres grandes amigos Alice, Emmet y Rosalie, los tres al escuchar el eco de nuestros pasos miraron hacía nuestra dirección.

Caminé rápidamente, creo que no he caminado así desde que tenía 12 años y practicaba atletismo en la escuela.

Rápidamente llegué a donde ellos se encontraban y sin pensarlo, sin decir ni una sola palabra abracé a Rosalie fuertemente como si mi vida dependiese de ello.

- Lo siento tanto, ¿Qué ha pasado con él? - le pregunté mirándola a los ojos luego de que rompiéramos con el abrazo.

Ella estaba decaída, con los ojos llorosos y sin maquillaje, jamás la había visto de esta manera.

Su mirada y su cuerpo se encontraban presente, pero sé muy bien, que su mente estaba tan ida como la mía.

- Bella, me gustaría hablar contigo a solas - me dijo sonriendo un poco, ¿Hablar conmigo? me pregunto de que será.

Ella empezó a caminar y yo la seguí como un perrito faldero, no se paró muy lejos de los demás, pero si teníamos esa privacidad que ella parecía necesitar. Suspiró.

- Edward susurró tu nombre - Esas palabras cayeron como agua fría a mi auto control.

_¿Susurró mi nombre?_

Me sentí el ser más despreciable en ese instante.

Había sido mi culpa todo esto, si yo no hubiera tratado a Edward de la manera en que lo traté, el jamás se había ido así.

Si tan solo yo hubiera sido más tolerante y menos hostil, si tan solo yo hubiera creído alguna de sus palabras.

- Bella, yo no soy estúpida, sé que entre ustedes pasa algo y quisiera saberlo para entender un poco - continuó diciéndome Rosalie.

Y tenía todo el derecho, me imagino toda la confusión que debe sentir, todas las preguntas que deben estar rondando su cabeza.

Decidí contarle todo lo que Edward me había dicho y hecho desde que pisó mi habitación en la noche.

Su cara era de sorpresa absoluta, sus ojos estaban levemente más abiertos de lo normal y su boca estaba entre abierta como si no lo creyese lo que yo le estaba contando...

- Todo esto es mi culpa, si tan solo yo no lo hubiera tratado de la manera en lo que hice - las lágrimas que hace mucho estaban locas por salir, cumplieron su cometido.

Sentía que mi corazón estaba sufriendo, como si alguien lo apretase y golpeara sin piedad.

No podía dejar de culparme una y otra vez de todo esto que había sucedido.

_Tonta._

_Tonta y mil veces tonta._

_¿Porqué tenía que hacer lo que mi mente decía y no mi corazón?_

Si lo único que yo necesito y en realidad me hará sentir feliz es a Edward.

_¿Por qué mi subconciente tiene que salir a la luz cuando no debe?_

Mi agotamiento mental ya estaba llegando a su límite.

En momentos como este quisiera no ser responsable, quisiera por primera vez en mi vida no hacer lo correcto.

Treinta años de mi vida, no siendo feliz.

Treinta años de mi vida tratando de hacerlo correcto.

Tratando de ser siempre la mujer correcta, responsable, decidida, la que no rompe un plato.

Llega un momento en el que te cansas de todo, en el que sientes que has vivido una vida aburrida y ese momento a mí ya me llegó.

_¿Por qué ahora que Edward se encuentra así?_

No lo sé, pero al menos me di cuenta y espero que no sea tarde.

- Bella, la verdad me sorprende todo lo que me has contado - empezó a decirme Rosalie sacándome de mis pensamientos. - Edward jamás se ha comportado así con ninguna mujer, al contrario no les demostraba ningún afecto - suspiró, sabía muy bien que hablar así de su hijo le afectaba, sabía muy bien que ella siempre había estado molesta, por así decirlo, con la actitud de su hijo hacía las mujeres.

- Si el fue hasta tu casa a decirte todo esto - continuó - debe ser porque de verdad lo siente - se acercó más a mí - Bella yo conozco a mi hijo, el seguramente siente algo muy fuerte por ti - limitó nuestra cercanía y nos fundimos en un cálido abrazo - Todo esto no es tu culpa, tranquila - me informó luego de que termináramos de abrazarnos.

Caminamos nuevamente hasta nuestro punto de reencuentro donde se encontraban los demás.

Emmet había ido a preguntarle a una de las enfermeras si yo podía pasar a verlo, puesto que ya todos sabían lo que había ocurrido, ya no era un secreto y prefería que así lo fuera.

- Bella, me informaron que puedes pasar unos minutos a verlo - me dijo Emmet cuando regresó.

Ya era hora de enfrentarme a mi realidad, a nuestra realidad que ahora nos condenaba eternamente y es que aunque mi mente y mi razón no lo quisiesen.

Yo me encontraba atada fuertemente a Edward Cullen Hale, puesto que mi corazón y todo mi ser se encuentran en sus manos…

* * *

Bella cada vez se más & más cuenta de que Edward Cullen es su destino... ¿Creen que Edward mejorará?...

No he actualizado muy seguido, puesto que veo que no hay muchas personas interesadas en este fic, aún así, lo actualizaré.

Espero les haya gustado, si es así no olvides dejar un _review_, me hacen feliz :)

_Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?_

**Besos, Rossie.**


	18. Capítulo 17

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo #17

_**BellaPov.**_

Iba de camino junto a la enfermera, la cual iba guiándome por el largo pasillo del hospital.

Mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho, sentía como si todas mis energías se hubieran ido por el caño de mi baño tan pronto mi madre me había dicho lo que le sucedía a Edward.

No sé con lo que me iba a enfrentar en esa habitación, no sé como tomaría verlo allí, sin movimiento, sin decir nada, sin poder ver sus ojos que tanto me habían enamorado desde que los vi.

Pero tenía que enfrentar esto, tenía que salir adelante y haré todo lo posible por poder ayudarlo a seguir.

Y que eso es más que claro, yo, aunque me cueste, aunque sea muy difícil, aunque él ya no me quiera a su lado yo quiero ayudarlo, quiero al menos verlo feliz, aunque no sea conmigo.

No sé lo que él me dirá cuando despierte -porque sé que lo hará- solo sé que yo no me apartaré de su lado.

No es por el hecho de que me sienta culpable ante lo que le pasó.

_No_

Pero quiero de alguna manera compensar el daño que le hice al negarme a mis sentimientos y al no decirle lo que sentía a tiempo.

Yo, que he predicado una y mil veces que soy una mujer responsable y decidida, no hice lo que debí haber hecho a tiempo.

- Señorita, póngase esto para que pueda entrar a verlo - me sacó esa voz de mis pensamientos.

La enfermera me estaba entregando lo que debía ponerme para poder entrar a ver a Edward.

Un pantalón, una camisa y unos zapatos desechables para poder entrar.

Me sentía extraña al ver esta ropa, aún se me hacía difícil el pensar en que la persona que había visto hace unas horas bien, quien me había dicho que me quería, el cual me quería hablar conmigo y yo no lo dejé.

Y ahora estaba allí, luchando entre la vida y la muerte.

Me coloqué las ropas poco a poco, mi cuerpo estaba allí presente pero mi mente estaba hecha todo un lio.

Tan pronto terminé caminé hacía donde me había indicado la enfermera hace un momento.

Tomé la perilla de la puerta y la fui moviendo lentamente.

Allí, ante mí estaba la viva imagen de Edward, postrado en una cama, sin movimiento.

Estaba conectado a muchos cables y a muchas máquinas las cuales sonaban periódicamente.

Su cuerpo estaba inerte, tan solo tapado con una frágil y pequeña manta blanca.

Las lágrimas estaban tratando de salir de mis ojos, sentí por un momento como si alguien me hubiese quitado mi corazón.

Me acerqué poco a poco hacía donde él estaba.

A este punto ya las lágrimas me habían traicionado y ya estaban rodando por mi mejilla.

Tomé su mano, la cual se encontraba fría, muy fría.

Pasé delicadamente mis dedos por la comisura de sus labios.

Lo necesitaba, de ahora en adelante sin él, iba a ser muy difícil el sobrevivir.

Me quedé allí mirándolo por un largo tiempo, contemplando su belleza inigualable, su piel traslucida que parecía brillar ante las luces del hospital.

Un ángel, eso es lo que parecía allí tan tranquilo tan callado.

_Mi ángel_

- Perdóname por todo, solo quiero que sepas que te amo y que jamás me alejaré de ti - me acerqué un poco a él y le susurré muy cerca de su oído.

Sé que él me puede escuchar, sé que él sabe que todo lo que digo es verdadero, porque yo no tengo nada que ganar con mentir, pero sí, ganaría muchísimo.

Nunca renunciaré a lo que quiero, será larga la espera, será difícil la espera, pero peor, sería lastimarme.

Lastimarme a mí y a mi corazón que no hacía nada más que idolatrarlo, que no hacía más nada que sufrir porque a él le pasaba y que necesitaba desbocadamente de su amor.

Sentí que alguien me apretó la mano, sentí un leve cosquilleo que me corrió todo el cuerpo.

Por quedarme pensando, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que alguien había llegado, o al menos eso creí.

Miré hacia atrás pero nadie estaba allí, me preocupé.

_¿Acaso me estoy volviendo loca, con todo esto que ha pasado?_

Volví a sentirlo, miré mi mano y me llevé una gran sorpresa.

Era Edward, Edward había abierto sus ojos y ahora me estaba mirando, aunque su mirada estaba muy perdida, como ausente.

Se quedó mirándome allí sin mover su vista, sin decir nada, sin hacer nada.

- Bella - apenas susurró Edward, tan pronto lo hizo, todas sus máquinas empezaron a sonar.

Sus ojos se cerraron como arte de magia y las enfermeras llegaron apenas unos segundos después de que esto sucediera.

Yo me encontraba allí, en shock, sin poder decir nada, sin poder volverme de allí.

_¿Acaso a Edward le había sucedido algo?_

De alguna manera me hacía muy feliz el simple hecho de que susurrara mi nombre, me alegraba de alguna manera que él me viera allí.

Y que se diera cuenta de que él me importaba mucho más de lo que yo le expresé la noche pasaba.

Que yo lo amaba como él ni sabía y que yo quería ser parte de su vida, aún él estando así.

_**EdwardPov.**_

No sé donde me encontraba, no sé lo que me había pasado.

Solo escuchaba el ruido de algunas máquinas y a veces sentía como alguien tocaba mi mano ligeramente o como alguien movía un poco mi almohadón.

Podía sentir todo, pero cuando quería moverme mi cuerpo no reaccionaba y eso me frustraba grandemente.

Quiero hablar, quiero ver a mis padres, quiero seguir mi vida, aunque claro no igual que antes.

Bella, solo ella ocupaba mis sentimientos desde que pasó todo esto.

Bueno, desde que fui a verla en la noche, ok, ok, sí, desde que la conocí aquel día que llegó a Forks.

Ella había llegado a cambiar mi vida de una manera inmensa, desde que había llegado, hace unos días dio a mi vida un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

Ella había cambiado mi perspectiva de la vida, mi perspectiva del amor.

Yo jamás había creído en esto, yo jamás había experimentado estas sensaciones tan grandiosas, el amar a alguien, el querer luchar por estar con esa persona.

Tantas sensaciones hermosas que en tan poco tiempo ella me hizo sentir.

Y aunque me haya rechazado esta vez, yo lucharía por ella, yo haría lo posible porque ella esté a mi lado, yo lucharía por hacerla feliz, porque ella aún sin saberlo me estaba haciendo muy feliz a mí.

Aunque claro, para todo esto, tengo que despertar y poder recuperarme.

Fueron tantas las malas decisiones que tomé a lo largo de mi vida, con las cuales ahora me arrepiento, demasiado.

Me gustaría darle marcha atrás al tiempo y cambiar todo lo que una vez hice mal, por un acto de bien.

Y es que las malas decisiones nos siguen por siempre y todo el mal que hacemos aquí, aquí lo pagamos.

Aún recuerdo la situación que me pasó, la cual me llevó a ser el gran playboy de la secundaria.

La popularidad me cegó, el ser el chico popular al que todos admiraban porque tenía a una chica cada semana en su cama, me hizo creer que la vida solo era sexo y nada más.

_Pero que equivocado estaba_

Todas las chicas desfilaban ante mí, para que yo las poseyera, para que yo le quitara lo más preciado que ellas tenían en ese momento, su virginidad.

Yo lo hacía sin pensar en nada más que en mí, en la popularidad que eso me iba a traer.

En ser admirado por todos los hombres del instituto, el que todos me envidiaran y quisieran ser como yo.

Porque sí, habían muchos que querían seguir mis pasos.

Me acostumbre demasiado al sexo, que luego de salir del instituto seguí saliendo con chicas, bueno, mejor dicho, acostándome con ellas.

Y ahora no era solo una a la semana no, ahora era una diaria y hasta más.

Porque eso de alguna manera me hacía sentir mejor, eso de alguna manera me hacía sentir que tenía el poder de todo, al menos en ese momento.

Pero todo esto al fin y al cabo lo único que me trajo fue desgracias, desgracias que ahora veo plasmadas en mi vida, que ahora me hacen daño y que ahora las estoy pagando con esto que siento por Bella.

Pero yo no voy a dejar que esto me dañe la vida, yo no dejaré que esto me dañe las ganas de vivir de seguir, al contrario me hará mucho más fuerte.

Escuché el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, y luego unos pasos a lo lejos que cada vez se escuchaban mucho más cerca.

De pronto alguien tomó mi mano, esa persona empezó a acariciarla y pasarme los dedos delicadamente por la comisura de mis labios.

Eso me hacía sentir bien, ni siquiera sé porque, pero lo hacía.

- Perdóname por todo, solo quiero que sepas que te amo y que jamás me alejaré de ti - esa persona era Bella, reconocí su voz y me susurró esas perfectas palabras cerca de mi oído.

Me sentí feliz, me sentí completo y por primera vez en todo este tiempo que he pasado aquí, sentí como si mi cuerpo hubiera cobrado vida con tan solo esas simples palabras, esas hermosas palabras.

Como si mi cuerpo hubiera cobrado vida propia, intenté apretar su mano y al parecer funcionó.

Hice todo lo posible por abrir mis ojos, pero mi cuerpo no me lo permitía, luche y luche por lograrlo y lo logré.

Ella estaba tan hermosa como siempre, su piel tan hermosa, tan tersa, que tan solo de verla daban ganas de tocarla y jamás dejar de hacerlo.

Su pelo color caoba cayéndole por sus hombros, su mirada perdida, al parecer estaba pensando algo y sus labios, esos labios que había provocado y se habían vuelto mi perdición.

Ella miró hacia atrás como si estuviera buscando algo, luego miró hacia mí, sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, nos quedamos mirándonos un rato, como si más nada existiese, como si ella y yo solo estuviésemos en el mundo.

Necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba decirle todo lo que yo estaba sintiendo, todo lo que pasaba por mi mente.

- Bella - logré susurrar, pero fue el detonante para que yo me pusiese mal, de pronto todo se volvió negro y dejé de escuchar, de sentir y de percibir.

_**JacobPov.**_

Por una parte me sentía feliz, puesto que Bella había aceptado ser mi novia, ella es una chica hermosa de cuerpo y personalidad, apenas la conozco, sí es cierto, pero todo lo que ella me hizo sentir solo con palabras me confirmó lo que mi mente ya estaba pensando desde el momento en el que ella se comunicó conmigo y escuché su voz por primera vez.

Por otro lado estaba preocupado, llevo llamando hace muchísimo tiempo a la casa de Bella y nadie contesta, tan quisiera su madre.

Yo no soy un hombre posesivo, pero sí, me gusta velar lo mío, me gusta velar por mis intereses y por lo que me pertenece, porque ciertamente, ella es mía, ahora, luego, y para siempre.

Me encuentro en el hogar de mi padre, todos los días pasó por aquí a visitarlo un rato. Caminé hacía sala donde se encontraba él y su esposa de hace algunos años, Sue.

Al parecer estaban hablando de un accidente que sucedió, en este pequeño lugar todo se sabe y todo corre como la polvora.

- ¿Quién tuvo un accidente? - pregunté entrando por la sala y sentándome al lado de Sue.

Siempre es bueno enterarse de lo que ha pasado en Forks, nunca se sabe que pasará y siempre me ha gustado estar preparado en cuanto a los chismes de Forks.

- El hijo de Emmet y Rosalie, Edward - contestó mi padre ante mi pregunta.

_¿Edward?_

Ahora entiendo porqué Bella no está en su casa y porque no me contesta el teléfono.

Seguramente esta con sus amigos y seguramente está viendo como está él.

Ya sabía yo que detrás de aquellas miradas que se dieron Edward y Bella en la cena en casa de Rosalie y Emmet, eran por algo.

Pero si Bella se cree que yo le dejaré el camino libre para que este con ese crio, con ese niñito, está muy equivocada.

_Bella es mía, solo mía y de nadie más_

Si no es feliz conmigo, no lo será con nadie y de esto me encargaré yo.

* * *

Jacob Posesivo Black. ¿Les cae mal? Les confieso algo, a mí también. (Pero solo en el fic) ;D Esto cada vez se pone mejor. Espero les esté agradando el giro que va tomando la historia.

No he actualizado muy seguido, puesto que veo que no hay muchas personas interesadas en este fic, aún así, lo actualizaré.

_Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?_

**Besos, Rossie.**


	19. Capítulo 18

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo #18

_**EnfermeraPov.**_

El sol comenzó al filtrarse por mi ventana, el cual me avisaba que un nuevo turno en mi trabajo estaba próximo a comenzar.

Tomé rápidamente mi cobija para tapar mi rostro de ese horrible despertador.

No es que odie el sol, pero detesto ser levantada por él.

Mi trabajo es horrible, o al menos para mí lo es.

Soy enfermera del hospital central de Forks, y detesto serlo. Trabajo doce horas al día tratando de curar a personas ajenas a mi vida.

Estudié esto por culpa de mi madre, ella en su lecho de muerte me hizo jurarle que seguiría sus pasos, que ayudaría a otras personas al igual que ella lo hizo.

Y yo, como soy tan estúpida y cumplo mis promesas, así lo hice y ahora me arrepiento.

Vivo una vida aburrida metida en un hospital al cual no me apetece ir, pero es la única forma en la que puedo sobrevivir, esa es la única razón que me hace levantarme a las siete de la mañana para hacer algo que detesto.

Me levanté con bastante dificultad, este día no parecía ser muy distinto a todos los demás.

Entré al baño y me di una ducha corta con un poco de agua tibia para despertar mi cuerpo, me coloqué mi uniforme blanco, sin vida y procedí a tomar un desayuno corto, como siempre acostumbro a hacer.

Tomé mis cosas y salí directo a mi auto, el cual era bastante bueno.

Porque si de algo no me puedo quejar es de mi buen sueldo.

Porque si algo puedo decir, es que mi sueldo es perfecto, me da para vivir bien, me da para darme mis lujos, para comprarme lo que deseo.

Quizás esa sea la razón por la cual me quedo trabajando allí. Pocos minutos después, llegué a mi trabajo, o mejor dicho, a mí tortura personal.

Al igual que todos los días pasé de largo por los pasillos del hospital sin saludar a nadie, porque sí, soy una chica antisocial sin amigos, no me interesa conocer a nadie y al parecer a ellos tampoco les importa demasiado conocerme, algo que, no me afecta en lo más mínimo.

Estaba sentada en unas de las bancas afuera del hospital, esperando a que alguna emergencia llegase, puesto que ya todos los casos que habían llegado estaban asignados a enfermeras que su turno había empezado hace ya horas.

De pronto escuché como el sonido de una ambulancia se acercaba cada vez más a donde yo estaba.

- Accidente automovilístico, está inconsciente desde que llegamos al lugar y no ha habido nada que lo haga despertar. Tiene algunos hematomas en sus manos, pecho y cara. Posibles fracturas - el paramédico empezó a enumerar lo que le había pasado al paciente en voz alta para que yo escuchara.

La imagen que se posó ante mis ojos fue alucinante.

Aquel chico, a pesar de estar tan golpeado, maltratado e inconsciente se veía hermoso.

Era como si hubiera muerto e hubiera ido al cielo.

_Un ángel._

Por primera vez en mis cinco años como enfermera me interesé en un caso, en un paciente, en una vida que poco a poco se estaba deteriorando y yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas salvarlo.

Junto a los paramédicos que lo habían traído, lo llevé al área de emergencias.

Estando allí, rápidamente llamé a un especialista, pero a lo que él llegaba decidí revisarlo a ver si tenía más hematomas de los que me habían dicho los paramédicos cuando lo trajeron.

Comencé quitando su camisa, dejando su pecho completamente marcado totalmente expuesto, que aunque tenía algunos golpes, se veía hermoso.

Parecía un modelo de eso que vez en las revistas, que parecen ser mentira, una imagen, una imaginación perfecta de tu mente.

Pero no, aquel chico se encontraba allí, luchando contra la vida y la muerte, sintiendo el dolor de estar en el abismo, ese abismo que ninguno de nosotros, quisiéramos vivir.

Antes de que terminara de revisarlo vino el especialista en estos caso y se lo llevó al área de intensivo para tratarlo, allí yo no podía hacer nada más que esperar a ver que podía saber sobre él.

No sé porqué, pero tengo la necesidad de saber de él, esa necesidad de querer ayudar a una persona, algo que jamás me había pasado.

Los paramédicos me habían entregado las pertenencias de él, entre las cuales se encontraba su cartera, rápidamente busqué una tarjeta que dijera su nombre, pasando por alto las demás cosas que allí se encontraban.

Era licencia de conducir, miré su foto, se veía bastante diferente, miré su nombre.

_Edward Anthony Cullen Hale._

Esta no será la última vez que yo sepa de este chico, quiero conocer un poco más de él, quiero saber todo sobre su vida, todo lo que hace, lo que padece, lo que sufre, lo que ama.

Desde el momento en el que lo vi, me di cuenta de que yo quiero un hombre así en mi vida.

Entre sus pertenencias no se encontraba ningún anillo de bodas, quizás tiene novia, pero como me dijo una persona muy sabia en mi vida.

Que tenga novia no significa que esté comprometido y amarado. Haré todo lo posible porque ese chico, porque ese ángel, esté a mi lado.

_**CarlislePov.**_

Faltaba muy poco para que mi turno acabase, para poder ir a casa descansar un poco y luego salir un rato con mi esposa Esme.

Estos últimos meses no habían sido muy buenos con ella, siempre me dice que prefiero a mis pacientes que a ella, en teoría no es así.

Sé que ella también me necesita, pero mis pacientes más, yo salvo vidas, vidas que podrían escaparse como una pluma por el mundo, por el aire, si es que no yo nos salvaba.

He descuidado mucho a mi familia, a mi hijo, a mi nieto.

Lo sé. Sé que no tengo una buena excusa para eso, pero esto es mi vocación, esto es lo que amo hacer.

Siempre me llena de alegría el saber que he ayudado a familias a conservar a sus parientes que tanto aman.

A de alguna manera darles un poco más de tiempo para pasarlo con su familia.

Un tiempo que yo, una persona sana, había descuidado y reemplazado por mi arduo trabajo.

-Doctor Carlisle Cullen, se le necesita en el área de intensivo-

Me llamó esa voz que yo tanto conozco, esa voz que tantas veces me ha acompañado en las más altas desgracias que yo he podido apreciar.

Esa voz que solo me llama cuando algo malo se acerca, cuando se necesita algo, cuando algo está por suceder.

Rápidamente me dirigí a esa área, tan pronto salí del ascensor me encontré con la imagen de mi hijo, su esposa y algunos de sus amigos.

No había visto a mi hijo en años, no había podido verlo por culpa de mi trabajo, de mis horas extras y de mi descuido personal.

- Emmet - llamé a mi hijo que se encontraba de espaldas hacía a mí.

Tanto el cómo su esposa voltearon a verme con los ojos abiertos como platos.

En momentos como este, cuando veo a mi hijo tan cambiado, tan grande, tan distinto a la última vez que lo vi, me entra la nostalgia de todo el tiempo que perdí.

- Papá - me contestó mi hijo y me abrazó cálidamente.

Correspondí rápidamente a su abrazo, me alegra de alguna manera el hecho de que no me tenga rencor por haberme apartado de su lado, por haber hecho sufrir a su madre con mi descompromiso hacía ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunté a mi hijo, luego de que termináramos el abrazo.

Sus ojos estaban tristes, e hinchados, al parecer se encontraba llorando no hace poco tiempo. Unas grandes ojeras surcaban sus ojos, al igual que los de su esposa.

No parecía el Emmet que yo siempre veía, a ese Emmet gracioso con sus chistes de los cuales nadie se reía, solo él.

- Edward - susurró, sus ojos, los cuales antes estaban fijos en mí, ahora se encontraban mirando hacía la lejanía. Pude ver como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y como su esposa lo abrazaba de un costado. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Acaso le ocurrió algo a mi nieto? - Papá, Edward tuvo un accidente - sus ojos volvieron a mí y en ellos se podía ver claramente la tristeza y la preocupación.

_Edward Anthony Cullen Hale, mi primer y único nieto hasta ahora._

Ese chico que siempre me ayudaba cuando él estaba pequeño, el cual pasaba la mayor parte de sus días jugando conmigo en el patio de nuestra casa.

El cual cuando tenía 5 años me confesó que quería seguir mis pasos.

Pero luego cuando poco a poco fue creciendo se descarriló y nadie pudo tomar su riendas.

Ese chico que me dio tantas alegrías, tantos buenos momentos a su lado.

Mi nieto querido al cual amo. Se volvió a escuchar aquella voz de chica conocida para mí, entonces abracé a mi hijo por última vez y me dirigí hacía mi destino.

Quizás allí se encontraba mi nieto y luego de atender aquel caso podría pasar a verlo y decirle cuanto lo quiero y cuanto lamento los años perdidos.

- ¿Para qué me llamaban? - pregunté a las enfermeras del área tan pronto como llegué.

Mi área de trabajo no siempre era esa, a decir verdad solo me llaman de allí cuando algo muy malo está sucediendo y necesitan un especialista para poder hacer los últimos detalles, para poder ver si hay posibilidad antes de una muerte.

- Chico de 19 años, tuvo un accidente muy grave el cual lo dejó completamente inconsciente, tiene algunas fracturas, logró despertar hace un rato, pero luego volvió a su estado en el cual llegó - me contó la enfermera cuando íbamos de camino al ver al paciente.

Entonces lo que vi no me lo esperaba, mi nieto, Edward.

Lo pude reconocer gracias a su cabello cobrizo, el cual es demasiado parecido al mío y siempre había sido un rasgo bastante característico de él.

_Había cambiado demasiado._

De aquel niño que muchas veces cuidé, ese niño que me dio tanto y me hizo aprender demasiado, de ese niño hoy, ya no quedaba absolutamente nada. Ya era un hombre, todo un hombre que ahora se encontraba en el abismo entre la vida y la muerte.

Su estado era crítico, el coma en el que él se encuentra es difícil de salir de allí, pero ese avance de hace unos minutos podía ser la clave entre la vida y la muerte.

Esa línea delgada entre seguir o cambiar todo completamente.

Estaba tendido en el abismo, está en él, el sobrevivir y continuar, o simplemente que todo acabase sin luchar.

_**BellaPov.**_

Luego de que sucediera todo eso con Edward, me sacaron de la habitación para que las enfermeras pudieran revisarlo y saber lo que le pasó.

No les dije a nada a los chicos, no quería ser la portadora de malas noticias.

Solo dije que había hablado con él, que en parte es cierto.

Me encontraba hablando con Rosalie, sobre otras cosas que nos habían pasado, como por ejemplo de Jacob, le conté a ella y a Alice todo lo que había sucedido aquella noche, la misma noche en la que Edward me rogó hablar conmigo y no lo dejé, por estúpida. Aún lo recuerdo y siento como si quisiera arrancarme yo misma mis cabellos.

- Familiares de Edward Cullen - una voz nos sacó de nuestra conversación.

Miramos hacia el lado y allí parada estaba una enfermera, con una cara que decía a leguas que no tenía buenas noticias.

* * *

¿Quién será enfermera? ¿Qué creen que pasará luego? Aquí vemos la entrada de Carlisle & Esme a la historia. Ya hacían falta...

Bueno, ya saben que si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, comentario dejen un review para yo poder enterarme de sus opiniones acerca de este fic, la verdad es que los leo todos y me anima mucho ver su atención e interés por el fic.

Gracias por el apoyo que me dan aunque no sea constante en las actualizaciones, les quiero dejar mi página de _twitter_ por si quieren preguntarme sobre actualizaciones de mis _fics_ o simplemente seguirme, como también les dejo el grupo oficial de mis fics. Así que se los dejaré como enlace directo en la la página principal (Mi perfil).

Espero les haya gustado, si es así no olvides dejar un _review_, me hacen feliz :)

_Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?_

**Besos, Rossie.**


	20. Capítulo 19

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo #19

_**EnfermeraPov.**_

Iba con paso lento y pausado hacía la sala de espera donde se encontraban los familiares de aquel chico, Edward Anthony Cullen.

Me habían obligado a salir de la habitación para avisarles que había despertado, eso no era para nada una mala noticia, al contrario era algo digno de celebración.

Eso no era lo que realmente me molestaba, estaba enojada y frustrada porque tenía que avisarle a una tal ''Bella'' que Edward la estaba llamando como loco desde el primer segundo que despertó.

No me quiero ni imaginar que es esa chica en la vida de Edward, no me quiero ni imaginar los sentimientos que ambos sienten, porque me frustraría más de lo que estoy y eso no es nada bueno para mi salud mental.

Muchos creerán que estoy totalmente loca por lo que siento, por esos sentimientos que nacieron en horas, pero es que ¿Acaso no han escuchado del amor a primera vista?

Sonara un poco estúpido y un poco infantil de mi parte, pero es que ese chico me flechó desde el primer momento en el que bajó de esa ambulancia, todo golpeado, inconsciente y casi sin vida.

_¿Cómo me sentiré al verlo sano, radiante y lleno de vida?_

Jamás había sentido esto por alguien, jamás me había interesado tanto la salud y el bienestar de nadie, ni siquiera de mi familia, ni siquiera de mí misma.

Luego de varios minutos que parecieron irse demasiado rápidos, llegué a la sala de espera donde había algunas personas aglomeradas charlando.

No pude identificar quienes eran los familiares de Edward, puesto que no los había visto en ningún momento en el que yo estuve cerca de él.

Así que decidí hacer lo más sensato y lo que siempre estoy acostumbrada a hacer.

- Familiares de Edward Cullen - tan pronto como las palabras empezaron a salir de mi boca, muchas de las personas que se encontraban allí voltearon a mirarme.

Algunos por pura curiosidad y otros que supuse que eran los familiares de él, empezaron a moverse acercándose un poco hacía mi.

- Yo soy su padre, ella es su madre - comenzó a decirme un hombre bastante grande por cierto, tenía el cuerpo tal cual de un luchador, piel pálida casi traslucida, igual a la de Edward y un cabello rizado color negro que combinaba perfectamente con su color de ojos, azul.

Estaba señalando a una mujer que se encontraba a su lado.

Era una mujer hermosa y elegante con un cabello color rubio que le quedaba perfecto con su tono de piel muy parecido al del hombre, -que puedo inferir que es su esposo, puesto que se encontraban muy abrazados- con la única diferencia que ella estaba un poco más bronceada.

También habían varias personas tras de ellos, los cuales no pude mirar muy bien gracias al gran tamaño del padre de Edward.

- Les tengo una buena noticia - sonreí y todos parecieron hacer la misma acción que yo.

En sus ojos pude ver ese brillo de esperanza que siempre aparece cuando alguien está a punto de escuchar algo que habían esperado por mucho tiempo.

- El paciente Edward Cullen ha despertado y se encuentra en recuperación - tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de mi boca todos comenzaron a festejar, aplaudir y abrazarse.

Quise sonar muy profesional para que no notaran que detrás de mis palabras había un sentimiento oculto.

Por algunos minutos yo dejé de existir en esa sala, en esos instantes yo sentí envidia, quería ser parte de esa celebración quería ser parte de la vida de Edward, ser parte de sus días, ser la dueña de su cariño, de amor, de su afecto.

- ¿Podemos pasar a verlo? - una voz chillona me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Miré hacía la dirección de donde provenía esa voz y me topé con una chica diminuta, tal cual duendecillo de ''Santa Claus'' caminó dando saltitos hasta llegar muy cerca de donde yo me encontraba, tomada de la mano de un chico que se veía bastante extraño.

- Sí, pueden pasar a verlo - todos empezaron a discutir por quien pasaría primero a la habitación de Edward. Ahora me tocaba dar la mala noticia, bueno, una mala noticia para mí - pero antes debo decirles que él, desde que despertó comenzó a llamar a una tal Bella, así que pienso que ella debería pasar primero - terminé de decir y les brindé la sonrisa más falsa que he dado en mi vida.

Todos parecían muy sorprendidos por mis palabras, y los ojos de todos que antes estaban atentos a mí, se movieron a ver a una chica que estaba muy cerca de ellos.

La cual estaba muy sorprendida, con un tono carmesí que coloreaban sus mejillas.

Debo suponer, que esa chica era esa tal Bella que sin conocerla ya la estaba odiando desde que Edward pronunció su nombre por primera vez.

Era una chica linda, eso no se puede negar, al igual que los demás su piel era pálida, sus ojos eran de un extraño color caramelo combinado con un poco de color café.

Su cabello era bastante bonito, de color café con destellos rojizos, peinado en bucles que caían por sus hombros.

Era muy linda, pero era una chica muy normal, de la cual no había nada para envidiarle.

Pero yo voy a luchar por el amor de aquel chico, que aunque no me conoce sé que cuando me vea quedará totalmente prendando de mí.

Porque yo no tengo nada que enviarle a esa tal Bella, al contrario tengo mucho más que ella.

Y como que me llamo Kate Denali, yo haré todo lo posible por conquistar el corazón de ese hombre, de ese chico, de Edward Cullen.

He tenido mil retos en mi vida y este no me quedará nada corto.

_**BellaPov.**_

Mi cara era de sorpresa absoluta, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que decir, lo único que se escuchaba en ese instante eran los latidos desbocados de mi corazón.

Edward había estado llamándome desde que despertó, y eso parecerá algo simple para otros, pero para mí, era la mejor noticia, el mejor regalo, lo mejor que pudo haber pasado en este día.

El saber que es cierto que le intereso, el saber que él de verdad siente algo por mí, el saber que aunque estaba en los últimos momentos de su vida, estuve presente, el saber que me ama tanto como yo lo amo a él.

En mi rostro se formó una sonrisa, una sonrisa que hace mucho no estaba dibujada en mi rostro.

Sentí como la vida estaba volviendo a mi cuerpo, esa vida que pareció desvanecerse aquel momento en el que me dijeron que Edward se encontraba en el abismo de la vida o la muerte.

Desde que la enfermera dijo todo eso, todos se habían volteado a mirarme sorprendidos ante las palabras de esta.

Una luz de esperanza se veía iluminada en los ojos de todos los presentes, que sé que al igual que yo se encontraban muy felices por esta excelente noticia que nos traía esta chica.

No sé si son los nervios y emoción del momento, no sé si es que me estoy volviendo paranoica, loca y con delirio de persecución.

Pero la mirada de aquella enfermera era un poco escalofriante, tal cual mirada de un ladrón cuando está planeando su robo, tal cual la mirada de un niño que le va a robar algún dulce a su compañero.

Ella se veía allí presente, pero su mirada se veía completamente perdida, perdida en la misma dirección en la cual me encuentro.

Traté de sacar esos pensamientos a un lado y concentrarme en lo que de verdad importaba en esos momentos, que Edward había despertado, que había superado toda barrera y ahora podríamos vivir juntos esa historia de amor que tanto me había negado a vivir.

Pero que ahora la vida me da oportunidad de tomar, luego de mil veces haberme negado a mis sentimientos, a mi corazón, a mi mente, a mis sueños, a mis deseos.

Luego de unos minutos la enfermera me dirigió hacía la nueva habitación que le habían asignado a Edward, puesto que ya no estaba en una situación crítica y por esto lo movieron a un área de recuperación.

Iba detrás de la enfermera a paso lento, no quería acercármele mucho a ella, porque por alguna extraña razón no me daba buena espina.

Me encontraba frente a la habitación _56A_, donde se encontraba Edward descansando, tenía miedo de entrar allí, miedo de que Edward me viera y me culpara por todo lo que le había pasado.

Porque en teoría es mi culpa, si tan solo yo le hubiera dado la oportunidad de hablarme, de explicarme lo que él sentía, pero claro, yo soy una maldita mujer que se deja llevar por lo que dice su mente, y no lo que dice su corazón.

Tomé un largo respiro y con todo el valor que puedo tener dentro de mí, tomé la perilla de la puerta, le di vuelta y empujé un poco.

La imagen de Edward se posó ante mis ojos, él estaba allí, acostado en la estrecha cama en la cual apenas cabía cómodamente.

Sus ojos, los cuales estaban fijos en la pared derecha de la angosta habitación, se cruzaron con los míos.

Sus delicados luceros esmeraldas se veían sorprendidos y tristes, tenían un extraño brillo que jamás le había visto en sus ojos, un hermoso brillo que combinaba perfectamente con las facciones de su rostro.

Me acerqué rápidamente a su lado y comencé a implorarle.

- Edward, te pido perdón, por favor. Fui una estúpida al no darte una oportunidad para que me dijeras lo que sentías... - unos dedos cesaron mis palabras, unas delicadas piezas de su increíble anatomía se encontraban ahora en mis labios.

Una sonrisa, una sonrisa surcaba su barbilla, la cual dejaba su máxima expresión sus delicados pómulos rosados a causa de los golpes del accidente.

- Bella - empezó susurrando, sus manos tomaron las mías y me acercaron un poco más hacía la cama donde él se encontraba - yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, al contrario, perdóname tú a mí por no ser la persona indicada para ti - de sus ojos estaban empezando a nacer algunas lágrimas cristalinas.

Me partía el alma verlo de esa manera, si alguien hace algunos días me hubiera dicho que aquel chico playboy que conocí, que de tan solo darle la mano en modo de saludo se me estaba insinuando, que él estaría llorando ante mí, en una cama de un hospital unos días después me hubiera reído tontamente en su cara.

Pero estaba sucediendo, el estaba pidiéndome perdón por algo que por alguna razón sucedió en su pasado.

- Vivamos el presente sin importar lo que haya pasado antes - solté sus manos y llevé las mías hasta su rostro, me acerqué poco a poco hasta sus labios, los cuales conecté directamente con los míos.

Igual que imanes luchando por estar juntos, nos fundimos en un cálido beso que me hizo recordar los malos eventos de la noche pasada, pero rápido los olvidé cuando sentí la lengua húmeda de Edward delineando mi labio inferior pidiéndome acceso a mi cavidad bucal.

- Empecemos nuevamente, sin problemas, sin rencores, sin pasado - continué diciendo luego de que termináramos ese maravilloso beso hambriento y lleno de necesidad y esperanza - yo voy a estar aquí, siempre para ti - concluí y besé delicadamente su mejilla izquierda.

- Me parece una excelente idea - sonrió abiertamente - vamos a tratar de ser felices, tú y yo, sin importar lo que digan, sin importar las palabras de los demás o sus acciones - luego de esas palabras no pude evitarlo y lo besé nuevamente.

Puedo vivir para siempre besando esos labios, volviéndome adicta a esas sensaciones, a esos sentimientos que me propinan sus besos.

De pronto vino a mi mente la imagen de alguien que me había olvidado por completo de su existencia, de su lugar en mi vida. Jacob, él ahora era mi novio y yo le debía respeto.

Pero yo no iba a dejar que él por ninguna razón impidiera en nuestros sentimientos.

Tenía que buscar alguna forma de terminar 'nuestra relación' sin herirlo, pero diciéndole la verdad.

Porque no abra nada en el mundo que me haga alejarme de Edward, lucharemos por lo que sentimos, aunque millones de personas se opongan a lo nuestro, nuestro amor será mucho más grande y verdadero.

* * *

Es enfermera como que no se quiere dar por vencida.. Pero, ¡Al fin Edward despertó! :')

Bueno, ya saben que si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, comentario dejen un review para yo poder enterarme de sus opiniones acerca de este fic, la verdad es que los leo todos y me anima mucho ver su atención e interés por el fic.

Gracias por el apoyo que me dan aunque no sea constante en las actualizaciones, les quiero dejar mi página de _twitter_ por si quieren preguntarme sobre actualizaciones de mis _fics_ o simplemente seguirme, como también les dejo el grupo oficial de mis fics. Así que se los dejaré como enlace directo en la la página principal (Mi perfil).

_Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?_

**Besos, Rossie.**


End file.
